


Empires of the Golden Wolves

by Himari_Nora



Series: Werewolves pack [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One True Pairing, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Sex, True Alpha, True Love, True Mates, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Werewolves in Heat, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himari_Nora/pseuds/Himari_Nora
Summary: Empire fall,The throne is empty.No one dare to…Entry.She is unmated Alpha She-Wolf of the Golden Sun Pack. She is a strong and feisty woman, who will not let anyone take off her title or to invade the territories of her pack.He is the unmated Alpha of the Silver Moon Pack, which is the second strongest pack in all werewolves pack hierarchy. He is calm, strong and elegant. And he has his own plans over the Alpha of the Golden Sun Pack, which he’s not eager to reveal now.Let’s plunge ourselves into love-hate relationships and see what's going on there!
Relationships: Aiden/Luna
Series: Werewolves pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900744
Comments: 20
Kudos: 3





	1. Triple Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happy Birthday CipCip!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Happy+Birthday+CipCip%21).



_“Legend about the Golden Wolves”_

_There was a strong and powerful empire of the golden wolves. They were the smartest, the strongest, the most powerful and the most beautiful werewolves on the whole Planet. Their fur was golden as well as their eyes. They were bigger than normal wolves, stronger, faster, and more talented. Golden wolf males have very strong charm and big muscles, females are of amazing beauty and they have a strong aroma, which is driving all males crazy. It is believed that golden wolf males and females have some magic abilities._

_When a current couple of golden wolf emperors was about to die the next couple was born, and that was going for ages. Their reign was long and powerful, the Empire was in its prime until the mate of the future emperor was murdered. He died alone and the next couple of golden wolves never existed._

_Their reign stopped after his death and all subsequent centuries the five most powerful werewolf packs were fighting hard to reach the royal throne and to become an emperor because no one believed that Moon God would ever bless them with the golden wolves couple._

_“The reign of the Golden Wolves was interrupted after the "last" Emperor's mate was murdered. They say the murder was from the Pack of the Black Water, but no one believed that, because to kill the golden Wolf's mate you need to have a strong will and some personal matters, and the mate of last golden wolf Emperor was from the Pack of the Silver Moon, while he himself was from the Pack of the Golden Sun._

_These two packs were known to everyone because most of all golden wolf males were born inside the Golden Sun Pack and most of all golden wolf females were born inside the Silver Moon Pack because Sun and Moon are coupled in this Universe._

_The most dangerous and unpredictable pack was Black Water Pack: sometimes they want to overcome Golden Sun Pack and be the first instead of them with a fair war, and sometimes they just want to make a bloody night with Golden Sun Pack. They have a strong will to be first, to everyone to deify them like Gods, to respect them, and to bless them with an emperor throne. They can't understand why the Moon God didn't bless them with the Golden Wolf and think that someone made something for Moon God not to see their strong will to reign the empire. They believe the Empire will be in its better prime within its reign._

_The Emerald Lotus Pack was full of calmness and patience. Wars and politics didn't seem to touch them. They are just doing their work - heal werewolves and Emperor throne seems to them something unachievable. They are very sweet and chatty, and it's hard to believe they are actually werewolves._

_The Vermillion Knights Pack are the strongest knights among all werewolves and that was them who were taken to protect the emperor's in the ancient times during their reign. Till that time Vermillion Knights never lost a belief that one-day golden wolves couple will be born again and it will be their time to protect them. They were training from the smallest to the oldest and even female werewolves can protect the emperor's couple if there is a need.”_

\- Tell the Alpha Aiden I’m here to meet him! - the girl looked at the not so tall man standing near the door leading to the office of the Alpha of the Silver Moon Pack. The blond man has deep green eyes and soft facial features. He was dressed in gray jeans and a white T-shirt with black sneakers. His arms were crossed at his chest. 

\- Alpha Luna! - he bowed his head and then smirked, - What a pleasure! You’re really enjoying coming here so often! 

\- Take your place, Beta! - she barked and her facial expression darkened. Beta leaned his head down, then turned away and knocked at his Alpha’s office door. 

\- I’m busy! - they both heard Alpha Aiden's harsh voice. Also, it was heard a kind of woman’s giggle. Beta looked at Alpha Luna: she was looking even angrier than before so he didn't dare to not let her in. Beta knocked once again.

\- I’m sorry my Alpha, but Alpha Luna is here…, - he said, waiting for a new order. 

Luna was getting even madder then she was before. She was ready to open that damn door with a punch and kill that fucking Alpha!

\- Alpha Luna? - he asked back as if he didn’t believe his own Beta’s words. They heard a noise from the office and Luna has lost her temper. She pushed Beta out of her way and kicked the door, then entered the office and stared at Alpha Aiden. 

His office was made from redwood. It was very cozy and comfortable. There was a huge table in the center of the room and an office chair near it. Aiden was near the head of his table, while his bitch was sitting on it. Luna squeezed her hand into a fist. 

\- While you were fucking here, your damn wolves robbed one of the shops at my territory! If you want to take my title and my territory in that way, don't dare a dream! I would rather kill you then do this, you jerk! - she was mad at him for constantly making the life of her pack as hard as hell, and, maybe for something else she didn’t want to notice...

Aiden looked at a woman sitting on his table in front of him and frowned. He felt only disgust for her and nothing more.

\- Get out of here. NOW! - he looked at her again and the girl burst into tears. Aiden bared his teeth and roared. The girl vanished as there was no one in the room except Aiden. He looked at Luna and his facial expression became calm and soft. He fingered his hair and smiled.

\- Alpha Luna… What a pleasure to meet you here in my possession, - he got around the table and went closer to Luna. She stepped back looking angrily at him.

\- I’m not in your possession, - she said harshly and narrowed her eyes. Alpha Aiden was the sexiest man she ever saw. He was the tallest male Alpha as well as the hottest, the sexiest, the most attractive, and the nastiest one! His blond hair looks very soft and perfect in any hairstyle. Now they were a little bit messed which gave Aiden the hotter look. He has calm facial features, and magical eyes: one of his eyes was blue, the other half-brown. He has plump lips, muscled, and fitted body. His arms, neck, chest, and torso were covered with runes of the oldest werewolves language, which only Alpha's were allowed to know. 

Every girl was drooling when they saw him. Sometimes, Luna was drooling too, but not this time. She was too angry at him. 

\- I feel jealous in your voice, - he smirked and stepped closer to her. He was too calm and very joyful as if the information Luna told him didn't really matter. He was dreaming only about fuck and girls and that was driving Luna crazy. That was the way Luna thought about him.

\- Are there any serious things in your head except girls and fuck? - she was talking with him as if she was his mom or jealous woman. This was making him smile even more. He can’t resist it.

\- That’s real jealousy, - he smirked and put his hand to the wall near Luna's head. 

\- Take your hands away from me, - she barked and put her hands to his chest in an attempt to push him away. But actually, Luna made a real mistake, because she put her hands to his bare muscled chest. His blue-brown eyes lit up and she understood that she really liked her hands being on his body.

\- Luna…, - he whispered to her ear, pressing himself closer to her. She hesitated for a moment, then pushed him away with all her power and bared her teeth.

\- I don’t care who are you fucking! One thing I care about is my pack! - she told him and he grinned. She pushed him with such a power he was pressed with his back to his table. Aiden licked his lips.

 _“What a powerful woman…” -_ he thought, staring at her.

\- And don’t talk and act to me like that! I'm not your countless bitch! I’m an Alpha! - she said harshly and squeezed her hand into a fist, - And get dressed! Show me your respect!

\- Don’t you like the look? - Aiden smirked and didn't even move his body to an inch to get dressed. Luna sighed and hit the wall behind her with her fist. How madly he was irritating her, that’s even hard to imagine! 

Actually, she liked the look she has at his muscled naked chest and torso covered with tattoos. But she didn’t dare to admit it even to herself!

Aiden licked his lips staring hungrily at Luna. She was the most beautiful female wolf in the whole Earth. None of the girls he was fucking with was looking like her. Luna was the prettiest, the sexiest, the hottest, and the most attractive woman on the whole Earth. And she was unmated! 

She has long silver hair up to her knees, deep blue-silver eyes, and plump red lips. She has soft facial features and was looking like the best sculptor on the whole Earth spent thousands of years creating her. She was the daughter of the sun and moon. 

Her body was made by the same sculptor, all proportions were kept perfectly. She was thin and slender, she had so yummy breasts and butt that every male was driving nuts, even Aiden could hardly stand. 

_“I bet her breasts are yummy D”_ \- he thought and smirked. The only woman Aiden wanted badly was Luna. 

\- You don’t dare to look at me like that! - she barked and stepped closer to him, then slapped his face with her elegant hand, - Don’t even dream. 

Aiden roared and took her hand, then put his hand to her waist, and pressed her closet to his muscled chest and torso. Luna started struggling to try to make herself free.

\- I said don’t touch me! 

\- Luna, - he whispered and leaned to her neck, putting a small kiss to it. She started struggling more harder.

\- I said don’t touch me!

The only thing Aiden wanted now is to put his mark on her neck to make her belong to himself, to make other unmated Alphas don’t touch her. But Luna wasn’t one of the bitches Aiden has sex with. She was strong as well as her wolf. She kicked Aiden to his nether regions with her leg, then pushed his chest with her hands and when he made her free, she ran away from his office sending curses back to him. 

\- How did everything go? - her Beta asked, staring at her back. Luna was standing near the mirror and washing her neck with a wet wipe. She was trying to wash her neck from his lips and forget that awful scene. She didn’t want and wasn’t ready to admit she actually liked it. 

\- Awful, - she said and finally gave up. Her neck was clean in the meaning that this jerk didn’t put her a hickey, but the feeling of his lips on her neck was still there. Luna sat at her black armchair near her table and sighed, - He was thinking only about sex and nothing more. There are no serious thoughts in this jerk’s head. We need to cope with everything on our own.

\- What should we do to prevent our lands from robbing? - asked Beta standing in front of his Alpha with his hands crossed behind. He was brunette with beautiful dark-brown eyes and chocolate hair. He was muscled and can protect his Alpha if she needed that. But that girl didn’t need protection. She can stand on her own. 

\- I had many different thoughts about that, - she said and took a sip of coffee, then looked at her Beta. He was reminding her of Aiden. He was half-naked and had only grey shorts on him and white sneakers. Maybe he wanted to impress her, but the most understandable explanation was the heat. It was very hot these days and all werewolves felt it more seriously than other people. Luna showed with her hand to the chair in front of her, - Take your seat, Orion, please. 

\- Well, any of your thoughts will help us, my Alpha. Your order about cameras, on the whole, our territory helped us to prevent most of our territories from the bad things Alpha Aiden’s wolves are capable of, - Orion said, looking at his Alpha’s cup of coffee. He didn’t dare to look at her without her order, but he really wanted to. Luna was a very beautiful woman. Her pretty long silver hair was curled flowing down her shoulders. Orion furtively looked at her noticing her stunning blue eyes and cat-eye makeup on them. Cat-eye makeup and red lipstick were the two things Luna loved to do every day and it suits her a lot. Neither Orion nor every other male could take his eyes off her. Orion shook his head slightly and sighed. She didn’t need to know he’s in love with her especially now when he found his mate and they are happily living together. His love for Luna is the love of the Beta to his Alpha and nothing more. If Luna were a boy, he would love her the same. 

That was the thing Orion was reassuring himself every day. 

\- It helped, but they’re still making trouble for us. And if Aiden didn’t care about it, I care and I’m thinking someone should help them to sneak into our territory that’s why I decided to make a guard. Write down a message to the Vermilion Knights Pack about me asking for their pleasure to send wolves to guard our territory. If they agree, we can decide what they want back for this, - Luna said and took a sip of coffee. Orion started writing immediately the letter to the Vermilion Knights pack and after a minute the letter was done.

\- Is this all, My Alpha? - he asked, staring at her. Luna took another sip of coffee and looked at him, - No. After you send the letter we will go to the shop which was robbed. I need to see it.

\- Do you have any doubts about Aiden’s wolves doing it? - asked Orion doubtedly.

\- Alpha Aiden, - Luna corrected him and nodded, - Yes. 

\- I’ll be back in some minutes, - he went out of her office and vanished. Luna sighed and stood up. Sometimes Orion was irritating her even more than Aiden, sometimes Luna caught her up on the thought doubting Orion's loyalty to her. Was she thinking that he can be a spy? Yes. Sometimes yes. Orion appeared in her pack four years ago and that bad thing started happening from that time. Maybe this is only the coincidence, but who knows? Maybe Luna’s inner voice was right and Aiden and his pack have nothing to do with it? Maybe someone wanted the Sun and Moon pack to be enemies? 

Luna shook her head and took the last sip of her coffee, then went to the other side of her office and opened a wardrobe. She stared at the clothes she had there and chose the light sundress. It was loose-fitting with spaghetti straps and a wide neckline. This dress was tighter around the waist and had a fuller skirt. It was in a floral pattern which made Luna look more gentle then she was. She put white ankle strap heels on her and went out of the Pack House. 

\- Alpha Luna, looking stunning! - Gamma wolf bent his head down and smiled. Luna smiled back at him.

\- Thanks, Mill. Will you take your lead with me and Orion to the robbed shop? - she put her hand to his shoulder and Mill straightened up. He was a very tall man with stunning red hair and beautiful dark-green eyes. Mill was fitted and muscled as well as all wolves in Luna’s pack and he was also naked but in jeans-britches and grey sneakers. 

\- If you ask that, - he smiled, - I need to take a T-Shirt on me.

\- I’ll wait, - Luna said and went right to the Omega’s house. She knocked, but there was nothing but silence. She knocked again, but the silence remained. Luna took her phone from her handbag and called him. She did that for a few times while he took his phone up.

\- Alpha Luna...I’m sorry, I was looking over the territories, - he said breathing fast and deep.

\- I got it. Come back. Orion and Mill will go with me, you should stay here until we’ll come back, - she ordered.

\- I’ll be there in some minutes, - he said and dropped his phone. Luna put it back to her handbag and looked at her pack from the Alpha Stone she was standing at. The strong wind was blowing off her dress and hair, and the sun was playing with its lights on her hair making it shine. Some werewolves were standing down under the stone and looking at their beautiful Alpha. Luna looked down at her wolves and smiled. She will never let anyone offend her people and she will be protecting them till the day they will no longer be happy with her reign. 

\- Alpha Luna, - she heard someone calling her and turned away to see who it is. That was Orion, Mill, and Cris. 

\- Chris, I count on you, - she went off the Alpha’s Stone and put her hand to his shoulder. He bowed his head and went to the Pack’s House. Luna looked at her boys, - We need to find any proof except for the camera's video that wolves of the Silver Pack did that to our shop. Let’s get there as soon as we can. If I had any proof about the personalities of the robbers I can show them to Aiden to bring my case. 

Orion and Mill bowed their heads. 

\- The car is waiting, - said Mill and gave his hand to Luna. 

She took his hand and stepped out of a car. Luna looked over the territory she saw in front of her eyes, then closed the door of the car and stepped closer to the shop, which was robbed that night. It was kind of an old building as well as all buildings in that region so it was hard to differentiate this building from others as well as it was hard to find that shop only if you knew about it. That shop was unique because all antiques that were found on that territory or made were on the shelves on that shop. "Antiques" was a small but unique shop and maybe it was silly to leave it without a guard? 

\- Alpha Luna! We have a problem, - she heard her Beta calling her name and looked at him. 

\- Alpha Aiden and his wolves are inside! - said Gamma Wolf and the ground under Luna's toes vanished. Her facial expression darkened and she wished she had a choice to choose other clothes to not look so elegant. She was dressed too well to meet Aiden! 

Anyway, Luna smiled to herself. He can eat his own eyes on her beauty which he will never dare to have! 

\- Alpha Aiden! What a surprise to meet you here! I thought you really don't care about this! I was ready to bet you weren't listening to me at all?! - Luna said entering the shop and looking at Aiden. He was standing in the center of it, while his wolves were seeking for something. 

When Aiden heard her voice he turned to her and froze. When Luna opened the door of the shop and entered it, the blow of wind started playing with the skirt of her dress and with her moon-like hair. She was looking so beautiful in that dress and it was giving her a look as light as a feather. Aiden ate his tongue and was silent for some moment staring at her. But, suddenly after some moment, the spell broke, and the gift of speaking returned to him. 

\- Alpha Luna. What a bad impression you had about me! What a pity! - he pouted his plump lips and fingered his hair - I need to change your impression about me! 

\- That's impossible, - Luna barked and went deep inside the shop seeing how her wolves started investigating it, - You have the worst impression in my head I ever had about anyone. 

\- That's not so critical! - Aiden smirked, - The chance of changing it still exists. 

\- I think no. The only way is to leave me and my pack alone. Anyway, what are you doing here? - Luna started looking over the shop, trying to understand what amount of antiques were stolen. 

\- I think the goal of our presence here is the same. I want to have proof that my wolves robbed your shop and if I'd have it, I want to know who dared to do this, - Aiden said looking at Luna. She raised her eyebrow in surprise, so Aiden can't resist, - Don't look at me like that! I didn't give them any order to rob your shop! 

\- It's hard to believe, - said Luna and heard her gamma leader calling her name. 

\- Alpha Luna! I have found a proof - he ran in a hurry to her and gave her a silver necklace. It was a silver chain and pendant in the form of a Moon. Luna took it and started watching over it carefully over some minutes, then she went closer to Aiden, took a necklace hanging on his neck in her hand, and started watching on the two necklaces in a try to compare both of them. She wasn't ready for now to think she touched his bare chest and this made him flinch a bit. She wasn't ready even noticing him standing so close to her and being so hot in his half-buttoned white shirt and dark-blue jeans and shoes. She was looking only at the necklaces in her hands. 

\- Are all of the necklaces in your pack made from silver? - she asked and looked at him. His face was too close to her but even now she didn't notice it. 

\- Yes, - Aiden said and his breath seemed to be faster than usual and this time she noticed it. 

\- Are you lying? - she asked not actually believing her inner voice's words that Aiden can breathe faster because of her being so close to him right now. But, that means he has some feelings for her and that's impossible as Luna thought. 

\- No. If you don't believe me, we can go to my pack, I'll show you the process, - Aiden suddenly said and took a necklace from her hand. It didn't take even a minute to say the conclusion, - It's a fake necklace. Cheap fake. 

\- Prove it, - Luna crossed her arms over her breasts and Aiden bit his lips. 

\- Let's go. But I want a video from this shop too, - he said, still biting his lips and looking at Luna. Aiden was confused with her beauty and couldn't think properly. He felt hunger rising inside him and throbbing in his pants. Aiden swallowed and looked at her, - Are we going? 

\- I will not go alone there! - Luna protested. 

\- I didn't say that you must be alone. Unfortunately, it's not a date, - Aiden smirked and crossed his hands on his chest. 

Luna pursed her lips and slapped his face. 

\- Don't dare a dream about it! - Aiden licked his lips and smiled. 

\- What a woman! 

Luna bared her teeth and stepped close to her wolves. 

\- We're going. 

\- Will you mind driving there in my car? - Aiden smiled friendly and Luna felt anger rising inside her. How dare he ask that? They're enemies and he's thinking about… Actually, what is he thinking about? Luna sighed. Maybe if she'll improve their friendship he’ll stop attacking her title and territories? 

\- Alpha Luna, she heard Mill whispering very silently to her ear, - Alpha Aiden seemed to be very friendly now. Maybe you can improve friendly relationships with him to stop his attacks on us? 

\- I was thinking about the same, - Luna whispered back, seeing happiness at Mill's face. 

\- Alpha Luna, Aiden is our enemy. You mustn't do that, we can defend ourselves without his friendship, - said Orion looking at his Alpha. Luna frowned. Did it mean Orion want a war between packs? 

\- We don't want war, Orion, - Luna said to him then looked at Aiden and stepped in his direction, - Let's go. 

\- In my car? - Aiden offered Luna his elbow. 

\- I'm your car, - Luna took her elbow and Aiden guided her to his car. He was shining as bright as the sun. 

\- My Beta and Gamma will go on their own and join us later, - he said opening a car door for Luna. 

\- How cruel you are! They can go with my wolves in one car, - Luna proposed and looked at Orion, - Don't eat them. 

\- I'll keep my eye on him, - Mill bowed his head as well as Orion. Aiden looked at his wolves. 

\- Lucas, Marcus, go on and join them. Don't eat each other, - Aiden smirked and looked at Luna - Why none of them said the same to us? 

\- Because they knew I'll kill you if you touch me, - said Luna and sat in the car. Aiden closed the door, sat in a car, and drove to his pack. 

Luna felt very comfortable in his car. The smell of Aiden's cologne was so strong it started tickling her nose from the beginning. Luna looked at Aiden and only now she noticed how handsome and hot looking he was. She took off her eyes from him and looked at the window. 

\- Don't you want to talk? It's a strange behavior from you to keep silent. You're always so talkative. 

\- Flirting you meant? - Aiden smirked, driving his car. 

\- Flirting, huh? That's how it's called, - Luna looked at Aiden. He put his hand on the gear selector and Luna felt his hand was touching her bare leg. 

\- Sorry, - said Aiden, changed the gear, and took his hand back to the wheel. Luna felt her cheeks burning red, so she pulled the skirt lower and looked away embarrassed. She admitted she felt hot from his touch, but the worst was she caught herself on the thought she wanted to feel his hand on her knee. Luna shook her head. What a crazy thought! The stupid girl felt into his charm! He will use her and throw her away as he did with all of his girls. 

\- Luna, - Aiden called her name, so she looked at him with her cold look, - You're so beautiful today. 

Luna blushed immediately and looked down at Aiden's chest. She felt all words run away from her mouth so she can't say anything back to him. She was only blushing and breathing deeply. 

\- That dress really suits you. You're looking stunning in it, - he continued and Luna looked at him to see either he's kidding or mocking her, but he was serious. 

\- Th… Thanks, - she immediately felt angry because of her unsure voice. No one ever said compliments to her, because some Alpha's was afraid of her and others just didn't notice it. 

\- You're the first one to tell me that. 

\- You're dominating over others, so they're afraid of saying it to you. Your She-Wolf is too strong, her powerful aura is felt every time and everywhere, especially when you're angry, - Aiden suddenly said, - A lot of Alpha's lost their hearts trying to reach you, but you broke them with only one look. 

\- You're not their type, huh? - Luna smiled, - Aren't you afraid of me? 

\- Am I looking like a scared puppy? - Aiden laughed and Luna smiled. Maybe he's not that bad as she thought? 

Aiden stopped his car near his Pack House, stepped out of it, went to Luna's side and opened a door to her, and gave her a hand. She took it, stepped out of a car, but suddenly her left leg was trapped between the car seat and the threshold, so Luna screamed and fell down. Aiden caught her, pressed her to his body, and said:

\- I got you, - he whispered to her ear and Luna felt his hands on her waist. She blushed to understand they're too close to each other. Aiden pressed her tightly to his body to not let her fall, but at the same time, Luna tried to free her leg by herself and ended up injuring her leg to the car seat and threshold and screamed of pain. Aiden looked at her, then leaned down and took her leg.

\- Don’t struggle. You’re making it worse, - he said and accurately free her leg from a trap and took his handoff. Luna put her leg to the ground and immediately pulled it up and grimaced.

\- Ouh…

Aiden sighed, took her to his hands, and turned around to see the car showing afar. That was the car where Luna’s and his wolves were driving. He turned back and went to his office in his Pack’s House. He put Luna to the sofa in the other corner of his office not far away from his table and squatted down beside her. He took her leg and started accurately palpating it in order to understand what is wrong with it. It took him several minutes before he stopped palpating and looked over the injured place on her leg. The skin over the calves was slightly flayed.

\- Can you move your leg? - he asked and Luna did it with a grimace on her face. It still hurt. Aiden looked carefully again, then stood up, went to his table, took a medicine chest from it, then returned to Luna, squatted beside her, and started putting a bandage on her leg. 

\- You twisted your ankle... - he said and fixed the bandage then stood up, - while struggling. Better to not strain your leg. You should rest. We can do this later. I will tell your Beta to take you back home. 

\- No, no, - Luna protested and carefully stood up, - I want to continue. 

\- Are you sure, babe? - Aiden glared at her and smirked.

\- Don’t call me like that! - Luna protested again and pouted her lips. Aiden licked his lips and put a hand on her waist. Luna threw off his hand and slapped his face, but Aiden took her hand in a couple of centimeters from his cheek and smirked again.

\- What a woman. You’re driving me insane.

\- Don’t act like a jerk! I started thinking about changing my opinion about you and you’re making me think the opposite, - Luna tried to slap his face again, but he caught her hand and kissed it. Luna felt her cheeks turning red.

\- Do you enjoy slapping my face? - he smirked and pressed her to his body, whispering into her lips, - I’m not acting like a jerk. Don’t all girls fall in love with bad boys?

\- Do you want me to fall in love with you to be one of the thousands? - Luna snapped back, - Like all girls you had sex with?

\- A girl is jealous? - Aiden sniggered, - You’re so cute.

\- Don’t play with me! I’m not your toy to play! - Luna cut up rough. 

Suddenly, they both heard a knock into the door. 

\- Alpha Luna! Alpha Aiden! Can we come in? - it was the voice of Luna's Gamma Wolf. 

Aiden let Luna go and smiled. 

\- Yes. 

The four men came into the room and looked at Aiden and Luna standing close to each other. Also, they were looking for any injuries on their bodies, and a bandage on Luna's leg turned their attention. 

\- Alpha Luna, what happened to your leg? - worried Mill looking at Luna and not daring to come closer even if he wanted. 

\- My leg trapped between the car threshold and seat, - Luna said and looked at Aiden. He changed his behavior when the boys came in, but why? Why is he acting like this only when they're alone? What is the goal of his behavior? 

\- She tried to free her leg on her own and twisted it. The skin is slightly flayed, so I put on a bandage. She's better to rest and… 

\- No, no. I said I can continue. You'll not distract me like this, - Luna pouted her lips as if she knew that this gesture is driving him crazy. 

\- Okay, but I'm not going to distract you, - Aiden looked at her, - Is it okay for you to wear heels? 

\- Yes, - Luna said and tried to step into her wolves' direction, but her leg hurt and she almost fell to the sofa. Before Mill and Orion could help her, Aiden put his hand to her waist and pressed her to his body to not let her fall. 

\- Lucas, go bring those silver shoes, - Aiden ordered and his Beta immediately vanished in the corridor, so Aiden put Luna to the couch again, - Don’t be so stubborn. You can hurt yourself even more.

\- Don’t pretend as you care about me, - Luna pouted her lips but didn’t put an attempt to stand back.

\- I am not pretending, - said Aiden and took a pair of beautiful silver ballet shoes from a silver-looking gift-box and put them near Luna’s legs, - It’ll be better for you to wear them then heels. MSaferfor your twisted ankle.

\- Whose are they? - Luna asked and leaned down to change her shoes.

\- Supposed to be yours a time ago, - Aiden said with a sad and low voice so Luna looked up at him with a surprised look.

\- Are you kidding me? 

\- Am I really looking like that? Don’t pretend like you didn’t send them back to me after my Beta delivered it to your pack and gave them to your Beta’s hands, - Aiden said harshly. Luna put her ballet shoes on and stood up staring at Aiden. She was surprised to hear irritation and sadness in Aiden’s voice.

\- WHAT? - Luna was really surprised to hear that. Aiden looked at her calmly.

\- Doesn’t matter for now.

\- No, wait. Is this true? - she looked at Lucas.

\- Yes, madam, - Beta bowed his head.

\- When did it happen? - she is interested. 

\- On your eighteenth birthday, - Aiden said with his low voice, looking at the ballet shoes on her legs.

\- No one ever delivered me any gifts from your pack, - she said being sure in her own words. 

\- I gave the gift from my Alpha straight to your Beta’s hands, but on the other day it was sent back to me with a message, that you don’t want any gifts from my Alpha, - Lucas added important information looking at Luna’s neck. His voice was serious as well as his look.

\- Proof? - she asked, looking at Beta. He looked at her eyes and thought that he can’t find any doubts in her voice which means she has some suspicions in her head considering her Beta Orion. So, to prove her his words, he gave her a silver-looking gift box from those shoes and stood back to his place near Aiden’s gamma wolf Marcus. 

The first thing Luna noticed was a birthday card on the top of the gift box, so she took it and read up loud:

_“Congratulations to the only female Alpha, Alpha of the strongest pack in packs hierarchy, to the most beautiful woman in the whole world, with her eighteenth birthday._

_I hope, you liked them. Aiden”_

_-_ Gosh, - Luna took the top of the box and saw a piece of paper inside. She took it and read up:

_“Tell my sorry to your Alpha, but Alpha Luna doesn’t want a gift from your Alpha._

_Beta Orion”_

It was his own signature at the end of the message. 

Aiden noticed Luna’s hands trembling as well as a piece of paper in her hands. Also, she has a pink blush on her cheeks which means the words written in the first card affected her. Then, he looked at the Beta Orion and noticed him looking straight to his shoes. He was caught up and tried to hide from that shame. He is probably not the best Beta, also, Aiden felt something suspicious in him. He’s strange: acting and looking.

\- Orion, we’ll talk at home. Now let’s look at one more proof, - Luna looked at Aiden, - Can I take them?

\- They’re all yours, - he said, looking at his own shoes and then putting his hands into his pockets. Luna noticed it. He was embarrassed but she couldn’t understand why. She gave a gift box to her gamma wolf and he went straight to a car to put the box there. It was some kind of proof itself…

Aiden showed at the door with his hand.

\- Let’s go outside. 

When all of them went outside, Mill joined them, so Aiden looked straight into Luna’s beautiful eyes, but before he could ask, she did it first.

\- Where all necklaces are made? - the girl interested and stood up in front of Aiden. She tried to walk slowly to not hurt her leg anymore, and that was making her even more gracious even if she was limping. 

\- Can I offer you my hand? - he wanted to be straight near her to help her every minute she needed it, so he offered her his right hand and put the left one into his pocket. Luna felt he wanted to help her, to be near her and she couldn't protest. She couldn’t overlook him and not notice his calm and relaxed posture, so she could understand he was sure about the fake necklace they found at her shop. Also, some important things caught her eye. He was looking way too sexy standing in this posture, so the wind could play with the collar of his shirt, which was half-buttoned and revealing a sight to some rune tattoos on his body. Luna shook her head slightly and took his hand.

\- Let’s go, - he said and guided her deep into his pack’s territory. All the wolves who were there at this moment were watching them so closely that it was making Aiden smile and Luna blush.

Soon they get to a small inconspicuous house made from redbrick and faced with wood. They went inside. It was very cozy The walls weren't faced with something so the redbrick was visible, but it was wooden ceiling and floor. There were huge showcases in the center of the room, and they were full of the same necklaces as in Aiden’s neck. Luna already noticed some differences between those necklaces and the one they’ve found, but they need to be sure.

Aiden put the necklace they found to the table near the wall on the left side from the microscope, and he took one from the showcase and put it right from it. 

\- Walrick? 

\- I’m here, my Alpha, - they saw an old-looking man running from the second room. He has white hair, dark-brown eyes, wrinkles on his face, and was wearing a dark-blue uniform. The man stood near Aiden and bowed his head.

\- Look at the left necklace and compare it with the right one and tell me please, if they are the same, or one of them is a fake? While you’ll be working, I’ll show Luna the process of making our necklaces, - he squeezed her hand and went straight to the second room. When they went inside Luna felt shocked. Of course, she saw the process of making necklaces in her own pack, but she never saw how necklaces of the other packs were made. 

There was a large cauldron with a boiling molten silver in the center of the room. Near the left wall was a huge table where there were a lot of werewolves, who were working. They were pouring the molten silver into the flexible molds, then bending them in order to create a unique shape of their silver necklaces. On the other corner of a room was the same picture, but werewolves there were making ilver pendants. After that all products were put in the freezer, then joined together and sent to the first room.

\- There it is.

\- Looking amazing, - Luna said and smiled, - I’m impressed.

\- Let’s go to check the results Walrick prepared for us, - Aiden guided Luna to the first room and saw Walrick with one of the silver necklaces in his hands. 

\- My Alpha, I need to tell you that one of the necklaces was fake and it wasn’t made in our laboratory, - he said and gave Aiden the fake necklace, then put the original one back to the showcase. Then, he turned and added, - This fake one is made from copper and painted in silver, also the weaving of a chain is a bit different from ours. 

\- Thanks.

\- I was happy to help you, my Alpha, - he bowed his head and returned to the second room where necklaces were made. 

\- Do you believe me now? - Aiden said, staring at Luna. 

\- Yes, - she answered, - Mill gave Aiden a video disk from our shop. Maybe Aiden could help us with the identification of the robbers. 

\- I’ll do what I can, - he said and took a video disk, then gave it to his Beta. Then, neither Luna nor Aiden said a word, they were staring at each other for some time until Luna blushed.

\- Can we talk in private? - she asked quietly, so only Aiden heard her. 

\- Leave us alone. 

When they left alone in the laboratory, Luna was still blushing and that was making Aiden’s heart skip a beat. 

\- How many birthday gifts did you send me?

\- A lot of.

\- Were you sending them even if they were sending back to you? - she asked and her cheeks became more redden.

\- Yes, - Aiden's voice was sad. Luna noticed he was fingering his hair while he was either sad or flirting, - But they all were sent away. 

Luna was looking like she was ready to collapse. Her face became dead-pale, so Aiden put a hand on her waist. He was ready to help her again. 

\- You’re okay?

\- I didn’t receive any gifts from you, neither I was sending them back! Orion told me nothing about gifts you were sending! Why did he do that?

\- He’s strange. I’ll try to search for any information on him.

\- I’ll kill him.


	2. Beta's problems

\- How dare you do that? How dare you send back Aiden’s gifts for my birthday, who do you think you are? - Luna’s shouting was heard in the whole Pack House and outside as well. That was actually a bad sign.  _ No one ever wants Luna to become mad again because she can lose control over her wolf and then…  _

Mill shook his head standing with his back pressed to the wall of her office. He wasn’t ready to believe Luna can do these once again, no… She’s not a teenager now,  **she can control her powerful she-wolf now** , she will not dare to make her free like that again…

\- Luna, I decided…, - Orion started defending himself and that was the biggest mistake he ever made.

\- WHAT? Did you decide? How DARE you call me LUNA? Are you a fucking ALPHA? - Mill heard something has cracked. He pulled his head into his shoulders as if he wanted to hide from it. He felt Luna’s she-wolf’s aura. **_It was frightening._ ** His wolf started whining. Something bad will obviously happen if no one will stop Luna...but, who can stop her?

\- No, Alpha L…, - Orion started answering again but Luna was so fucking mad at him she didn’t even want to listen this shit. She hit the table without even using half of her strength, but it cracked anyway. She heard the whining of Mill’s wolf but this time it couldn’t stop her.

\- How dare you a fucking Beta decide on your own something about me? Who do you think you are? I was fucking mad at Aiden for being such a jerk and not even congratulating me on my Birthday! I wasn’t sending him gifts back because I was mad at him! You ruined our relationships from the start! Who the hell you are…? - Luna growled and bared her teeth. **_She was so mad at him she thought she couldn’t stop herself and was ready to attack_ ** , but she heard the plaintive whining of Mill’s wolf again and fear in Orion’s eyes.  **Is she really capable of murder?**

Suddenly, Luna’s eyes became blue again, she straightened up and looked at her cracked table.

\- Get out of my office right now! 

\- But…

\- I SAID GET OUT RIGHT NOW! - Luna shouted and threw a thick book in Orion's direction, so he had no other choice but to run away as fast as he could to not get killed with a book. Luna fell into her black armchair and sighed. Maybe Orion is guilty of everything bad which was done to her back? Maybe all these robberies, fights, scandals, and so on have nothing to do with Aiden? But why is he silent? Why is he not defending his innocence? 

_ Probably he has no proof. _

\- Mill, - Luna said calmly and her Gamma Leader immediately appeared in her office. His hands were crossed behind his back. His look was calm, but she can smell he’s worried. 

\- Bring me a glass of ice-whiskey, - she asked and put her thin fingers on her forehead, - I had a terrible headache. 

\- Can I offer you pills? - he asked calmly with a respectful voice.

\- Whiskey sounds better, - Luna said back in a calm manner, - And bring me the book of inner pack rules, please. 

\- I'll be right there in a moment, madam, - he bowed and vanished behind the door. Luna started massaging her head in order to get rid of the pain. That was the result of uncontrollable anger. Luna leaned back in her chair. Something was really strange upon Orion and she must discover his real identity now. 

\- Your ice-whiskey, madam, - Mill put a glass of whiskey to a table and then put a thick book near it, - Pack's inner rules, madam. As you asked. 

He noticed that the table has no damages so he understood that Luna asked others to change her cracked table to the new one. 

\- Thanks, Mill. And check please if Orion wrote to Vermilion Knights' Pack about the guards of our territory? - she asked and took a sip of whiskey, - I don't believe him now. 

\- That's understandable, my lady. Can I go? - Mill asked and Luna and sighed. She wishes she could make Mill her Beta without considering his inborn Gamma status. If only she could do this… 

\- Yes.

Mill disappeared behind the door, so she was left all alone there. The girl opened a book and started searching and rereading inner pack rules, searching for the one that can help her to understand what to do with her Beta and Gamma. If only she could downgrade Orion in rank to teach him, but maybe it'll cause her some problems? What will she do if he starts acting openly to make the damage done to her and her pack bigger? How can she protect herself from her inner-pack enemy? Who will help her? Who will protect her if she is needed? 

Alpha sighed and felt she’s alone right now. There is no one who can give her advice on what to do right now and who to ask about help? She can ask Mill, but she feels he’s not the right person to ask such things, even if he’s Gamma Leader. There are things that only Alpha’s will understand. But Luna is not in a good relationship with other Alpha’s. Maybe they need to know each other better? Some kind of “unofficial official meeting”? That’s not such a crazy idea as it looks like. 

_ “Wanna take a day off?” Lisa. _

Luna looked at her phone and noticed a message from her best friend Lisa. 

\- A day off, huh? - Alpha smiled to herself and turned the phone off. She needed to handle some things before taking a day off, so to not lose her inspiration she took a sip of whiskey and started searching carefully in the “inner pack’s rules” book. There must be a point about such a situation, some piece of advice.

It took her two hours to find the thing she needed. The book said that if the Beta Leader is blamed for betrayal to his Alpha and Pack, or he’s suspected in that, the Gamma Leader can take his duties, while he can take Omega’s duties. This rule can be used for all Leaders but Alpha. And after reading this rule Luna had a really great idea, so she took her phone and wrote a message back to her friend.

_ “Alpha is on duty”. _

_ “Bitch” _

_ “Love u too”. _

Luna smiled and called Mill.

\- Yes, madam? - he took his phone faster than Orion could have taken it.

\- Call Orion and Cris to my office, now. And come here as well. You have two minutes, - Luna turned off the call and looked at the only Alpha’s phone number she had. 

**Archer.**

An Alpha of the Emerald Lotus Pack. Luna thought about it for a while and was about to call him when she heard a knock into her door and put a phone aside.

\- Come in.

Three male wolves came into her office and stood in front of her. They didn’t say a word. Even Orion was silent, so Luna took the lead. 

\- I consulted the “Inner Pack Rules” and found what I was looking for. So, I decided to punish Orion for his behavior and to downgrade him to Omega. This is possible if one of the Leaders but Alpha was suspected of betrayal. So, now you’re the Omega until I’ll give you your rank back. Mill is my Beta, Cris - Gamma. Any questions?

But no one said a word again, so Luna continued.

\- Everyone is free except Mill.

Cris and Orion left Luna’s office in silence.

\- Can I ask, my lady? - Mill looked at his Alpha, and when she nodded, he continued, - Do you think downgrading is good punishment?

\- I don’t know Mill, but I don’t want a Beta who I can’t trust. And if he’s a traitor, then Omega’s privileges will help him to show his real identity, - Luna smirked, - And he’ll help us to catch him.

\- It’s a perfect plan, my lady. Anyway, I called Beta Connor, he told me that they didn’t receive any letters from our pack as far as he knew.

\- Do you have his phone number? - Luna was interested.

\- Yeah. We’re friends. We’re meeting sometimes and drinking in a club, - Mill replied, - Shall I call him and ask for his Alpha’s phone number?

\- Mill, I want to meet with other Alpha’s somewhere and to talk about the situation we have, also I want to know them better. Today I realized I knew no one of my rank to help me with some big problems. Yes, we weren’t friends and each pack has its own plans, but we can at least try to know each other better, - Luna stood up, - If you could help me. I need to reach Alpha Aiden and Alpha Kein. I have an Alpha Archer phone number.

\- I will call Beta Connor for his Alpha’s phone number immediately, - Mill bowed, took his phone from his pocket and, called Connor.

  
  


\- My lady, you look amazing. They will eat their eyes when they’ll see you, - Mill smiled, looking at his stunning Alpha, - I wish I could go with you to protect.

\- Don’t worry about that Mill, I can stand on my own, - Luna giggled and combed her curled silver-blue hair. It was falling down her shoulders like a waterfall. It was a little gold tiara in her hair in the form of a sun. She was dressed in a silver pencil dress, that was nipped in at the waist, with a hem that hits below the knee and has no frills or flounce. It also has a plunging neckline. Luna put her black stilettos on her and spun in front of a mirror. Mill smiled brightly.

\- A true Queen, my lady.

\- Let's go, Mill. Let's not give Alpha's time to think we're betraying them, - Luna put her red lipstick on, put on her cologne, and went to the car. Mill opened her door, she sat in, Mill sat near her and drove to the city. Luna put her arms on her knees, - I'm afraid a bit. Tell me, it's normal. 

\- Of course, it's normal, my lady. This is the first meeting in this lineup if I'm not mistaken? - Mill asked, driving a car.

\- Yes, Mill. We never met in this lineup, due to some unknown reasons. I'm afraid they will not come. And of course, Aiden will be there, - Luna said and looked at the window. 

\- You can punish me for that, my Lady, but I feel Aiden is not as bad as someone presented him to us, - suddenly said Mill, driving a car to a city center. 

\- I don't know, Mill, but he is two-faced. You don't know how he's acting while we're alone, - Luna answered. Mill looked at her bewildered. 

\- How? Did he pester you? - Mill rounded his eyes and squeezed his hand into a fist. 

\- No, no, not like that. He was just… Just playing with me… I think he wants me to be one of his "girls", - Luna said sadly and looked down like she was upset with that behavior Anyway, I didn't tell you even one word about that. 

\- I don't know what you're talking about, my lady, - Mill stopped his car in the parking lot near the restaurant, - Just call me and I'll be here in a moment. 

\- Thanks, Mill, I feel I can count on you, - she smiled and went out of the car and faced Aiden. He was standing near her car and giving her a hand. 

\- Be careful, Luna. I don't want you to twist your ankle again, - he said with a stunning smile on his lips. 

\- You did care about me. What a pleasure, - she took his hand and closed the car door. Luna looked at Aiden. He was looking stunning in his black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He has black leather shoes on him. Luna admitted he's very attractive and hot. His cologne already started tickling her nose. Luna felt she started melting in his charm and that scared her. She doesn't want to be one of a thousand. She deserves to be the only one, but Aiden isn't capable of loving only one girl. He's not capable of love at all. He need only sex. 

\- I believe you do think about me. 

\- No, - she lied and looked at him, - Why would I think about you? 

\- Am I not looking stunning? - Aiden smiled. 

\- Eh, what a jerk, - Luna pouted her lips. Aiden licked his lips and laughed. He opened the door of the restaurant for her and Luna went inside. They went in silence to the center of the restaurant where their table was reserved. They saw three tall men near the table. They were standing in silence like they didn't know each other at all. But when Luna and Aiden appeared together, they all dropped their mouths to the floor. Not only because Luna was the most beautiful creature in the world, and not because Aiden was the hottest male wolf ever existed, but because those two creatures known for constant conflicts between each other are coming together as nothing had happened. 

\- Alpha Luna, Alpha Aiden, what a stunning couple! - said Archer, Alpha of the Emerald Lotus pack with a bright smile on his face, then he bowed, kissed Luna's hand, and shook Aiden's hand, then straightened up and licked his lips. Luna looked at Archer and wrinkled her nose. Aiden looked at her and laughed. 

\- We're not a couple thanks to God. That was a bad joke, Arch, - Luna bowed her head and looked over Archer. He was a tall male wolf with a strong calming aura. He was a hot brunette with chocolate hair and eyes. His skin was tanned as if he had been in the sun all day. It was a dark grey suit on him with a grey tie and a white shirt. His shoes were dark grey. 

\- Not yet, - said Aiden with a smirk on his face. Luna looked at him angrily and slapped his face. 

\- Don't even dream you jerk! - she barked and Aiden laughed. When Luna looked at other male Alphas, all of them were smiling. They obviously enjoyed their behavior with each other. She sighed and crossed her hands over her chest, - Fucking jerk. 

\- I can hear you, babe, - Aiden smirked and put a hand on her waist. 

\- Take your hands off me!- Luna stepped away from Aiden and looked at him angrier than before, - Don't even try to spoil this evening! 

\- I'm not, - Aiden put hands in his pockets. Luna pouted her lips and defiantly turned away from him. She looked at two other Alphas. 

\- Alpha Kein, a pleasure to meet you, - Luna smiled friendly to Kein, while he gave her a cold smile. Kein was too serious and his aura was terrifying, but he can't beat her own aura. Luna's aura was too strong so everyone in this restaurant felt it and no one could doubt who had the strongest wolf among all Alphas. 

Alpha Kein probably felt Luna's aura because he bowed and gave her the most friendly smile he could probably do. 

\- Alpha Luna, a pleasure to see you. It seems to me this is our first meeting? - Kein kissed Luna's hand and smiled again. 

\- Yes, Alpha Kein. We have never met before, only heard about each other, - Luna smiled and looked over Kein as well as he looked over her. Kein was tall and muscled. He has dark black hair and eyes. He was in a black suit, tie, shirt, and shoes. 

"A man in black." - Luna giggled. 

\- I'm Twilight, - said the last Alpha, bowed, and kissed Luna's hand. He was the most neutral among all others Alphas but he was looking like a real warrior. He has a lot of muscles and even his posture was talking about that. He had red hair and dark-green eyes. His suit was red-brown, black shirt, and black shoes. He has no tie. 

\- Twilight? What a name! - Luna was so excited that she was looking like a little girl. Twilight smiled and bowed his head. 

\- Yes, Twilight. Strange name, huh? - he giggled. 

\- Your wolf looks like that, like Twilight? - Luna was really excited about Twilight and his name. 

\- Yes. One day I'll show you, - he winked and Luna blushed. She felt something magnetic in Twilight and can't stand his aura. 

Aiden didn't like Twilight's behavior towards Luna. He felt very jealous because Luna was so kind and friendly with him. This jealousy was felt in his aura and it couldn't hide from anyone in this restaurant. Anyway, there was no reaction to it. 

\- How long are you the Alpha of the Vermilion Knights Pack, Twilight? - Luna asked and stood near her chair. Aiden and Twilight were first who put their hands to her chair and pulled it from a table. Luna smiled brightly. She never had such attention to her persona as she has today, - Thanks, gentlemen. 

\- I'm an Alpha of the Vermillion Knights Pack for two years. After my father died, I came to the reign, - he answered and looked at Aiden, he looked back and they were staring at each other for too long. 

\- Boys, come and take your seats, - the only female Alpha said and the staring contest came to its end. Aiden took a seat near Luna's left hand, then his seat took Kein near Aiden's left hand, then Archer and then Twilight took his seat near Luna's right hand. What a coincidence! 

\- What is the real need for this meeting? I thought that it's clear that the Sun and the Moon packs are the most powerful ones, - said Kein and looked at Luna. 

\- Well, this meeting's goal is to make a friendship between five packs. I truly hate the relationships established by our fathers, so I thought it's time to change…, - Luna started but Kein interrupted her. 

\- Lie! You truly enjoy your power on us! - he said with all hate in his voice. Kein was the oldest Alpha among all present Alphas here. He had met current Alphas’ father's when there was a time of their reign so his hate was understandable. 

\- Kein, cool down. Luna is here to not start a new conflict. She wants us to be friends, - said Aiden in Luna's protection and squeezed his hand into a fist. Luna noticed it and wondered. He did really care about her. 

\- Said one of us who is constantly attacking her territory! - yelled Kein and looked at Aiden angrily. 

\- That's not your business, Kein, - Aiden roared and squeezed his other hand into a fist.

\- I agree with Aiden. It's not your business Kein, it's their own business, - said Twilight and looked at Kein, - If you don't want to be friends with others, you can leave. 

Kein stood up, and Luna stood up with him. She looked at him and took his hand. 

\- Kein, don't leave us. We can agree on everything. I don't want to have enemies, - Luna looked at him and squeezed his hand. Kein was looking at her angrily and cold, - Our fathers made a big mistake starting that war. I was never proud of that. I'm not proud of packs being enemies. We can be friends, our packs can live happily together: celebrating, hanging out, visiting each other. We can gather too with official and unofficial meetings to discuss some stuff and to have fun.

\- Hm, - Kein sat down and crossed his hands on his chest, - Okay. 

Luna smiled, sat down, and looked at Kein:

\- So we can start building our friendship? 

\- Let's try, - Kein nodded, - I don't know what it will be like, but I'd like to try. I feel I can believe you. 

Luna blushed and smiled. 

\- You can.

Kein looked at her and suddenly smiled back. 

\- Let's drink something for our new friendship? - he proposed. 

\- Good idea, - Aiden joined him, - What drinks do you all prefer? 

\- Whiskey, - the boys answered, and Aiden nodded.

\- I like whiskey too, - he joined them and looked at Luna - What did the only lady in our company prefer to drink? 

\- Red sparkling wine, semi-sweet, please, - she answered and looked at the waiter who was standing near their table. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, and a white towel on his left hand. He was smiling. 

\- Good evening. I'm Adam, I'll be your waiter for this evening. Have you decided what to order? 

\- Yes, two bottles of Scotch and a bottle of Brachetto d'Acqui, - Aiden said and looked at others, - Do we need to order something to eat? 

\- Can I advise you to order fruits or sweets for your red sparkling wine? - Adam looked at Luna. That was obvious that she chose red sparkling wine, and not the boys. 

\- Yes, please, - Luna nodded. The waiter put an order to his notes and looked at the boys. 

\- What type of Scotch do you want? Laphroaig? Glenmorangie? Glenlivet? Glenfiddich or maybe you want to try Macallan? - he ordered all types of Scotch and looked at boys for their answer. 

\- Aiden, I think you can make an order for all of us, - said Archer, - I believe we have the same taste. 

\- Let's choose Glenfiddich then? I like his oaky taste, - Aiden said with his hands crossed on his chest. 

\- Agreed, - Archer, Kein, and Twilight nodded and the waiter put details to his notes. 

\- Do you want some appetizers? - the waiter specified. 

\- Yes, - boys nodded and the waiter bowed his head. 

\- Your order will be there in a few minutes, - he smiled and went off. 

\- He knew his job, - said Kein with a slight smile, - I like such types of waiters. 

\- The same. I like it when they're advising instead of constantly asking or the worst keeping silent! - said Twilight and looked at Luna, - Why is our lady so silent? 

\- I'm listening to you all, isn't it enough? - Luna looked at Twilight and sighed. 

\- No, we want to hear your sweet voice, - Aiden said with a smirk on his face, - Your silence can be a bad hint that you don't enjoy our company. 

\- No, that's not like this, - Luna shook her head, - I just don't know what to say. 

\- We can change our topic to get you involved, - smiled Twilight, - What do you want to talk about? 

\- I have one question to ask you, - she said and looked at the waiter who started serving their table, - But I don't know if we're close enough for me to ask such a question… 

\- Is it some kind of personal information? - asked Archer looking into Luna's eyes. 

\- Some kind like yes, but it also considers pack business, - she said and looked at Aiden, - Can you fill out glasses? 

\- I'll do it, madam, - said the waiter, but before he touched the bottle, Aiden looked at him and took a bottle of whiskey to his hands. 

\- You can be free, - he said, opening the bottle, - Thanks. 

\- As you wish, - the waiter vanished and Luna looked as Aiden started filling her glass with red sparkling wine. She heard the smell. It smelled of fresh red berry-like strawberry and also rose. The color of the wine was light ruby red with purple, and lively foam. Luna took her glass and smelled the wine. She was drooling and couldn't wait to take a sip. 

\- Your wine has such a strange aroma, - Archer said with a smile. 

\- Aiden chose my favorite wine. How did you know? - Luna looked at him with a surprise. 

\- I just thought this wine suits you perfectly, - he filled other glasses with whiskey and took his own into his hands. 

\- Thanks, - Luna blushed and raised her glass, - Let's drink for the start of our friendship boys.

They raised their glasses and clinked them to each other and took a few sips of it. Everyone was enjoying the taste of his drink. 

\- Mm, that oaky taste is perfect, - Aiden licked his lips and in a moment his glass was empty. 

\- Agreed. Perfect choice, Aiden, - Kein put an empty glass to his table, - What was the topic you were afraid of starting? 

\- Eh, - Luna sighed and put her glass to the table, - Let's start it in such a way: if you ever knew your Beta betrayed you, what would you do? 

\- Beta? Betrayed me? - Kein rounded his eyes in deep surprise, - I'd rather kill him. 

\- Did your Beta betray you? - Twilight looked at Luna. 

\- Yes, - Luna said and took a sip of her wine, - Well, it looks like that. We know only about this one, but I feel it was more than one… 

\- What did you do with him? - Aiden asked with a severe look. 

\- He's not my Beta anymore, even if he has inborn Beta status, - she said and looked at Aiden, - What do you think about it? 

\- I think I'd do the same, - he answered and started filling all the glasses again. 

\- It's a complicated question, - said Archer thoughtfully, - If you have proof or witnesses of this betrayal, it's more than enough to degrade him or even to throw him out from your pack. But it's not enough to kill. No murder. 

\- I agree, - Luna nodded, - If I'll have more evidence, I'll obviously throw him away. Anyway, do you think I did right? 

\- Yes, - they nodded. 

\- Inborn status isn't very important when we're talking about betrayal of a Leader, - Twilight put a hand into Luna's shoulder, - You did right. It was a wise decision. 

\- Thanks for the support, - Luna smiled and raised her glass of wine up, - Let's drink for support. Friendship is not only gathering, chatting, and drinking. Friendship is also a support and understanding. 

They clinked their glasses and in a minute they were empty. 

\- Let's exchange our phone numbers? - Luna proposed and smiled, - And let's agree to meet more often! 

\- We can meet once a week or in two weeks? - Aiden proposed, and wrote his phone number in a napkin,- It can be an official meeting of Alphas or even packs? Or it can be an unofficial meeting, like a party? 

\- It can be! Nice idea! - Luna said with a smile. She was happy he took her side even if it means for her to see him more often. Well, in these latter days they were meeting a lot so one additional meeting will not change something. She wrote Aiden’s number in her phone and wrote her own number on the same napkin and gave it to Twilight. 

\- We can agree also that each Alpha has to plan one official and one unofficial meeting, - Kein proposed, writing his own number on the napkin and then saving other Alpha’s numbers in his phone, - And to not have any conquests, that will be done in order due to Packs hierarchy. 

\- Good idea! But one Alpha can't plan two meetings one by one, only after all others will make their meetings, - Luna added, - It'll be fair enough. 

\- It seems to me one meeting in a week will be enough? - asked Archer, taking a sip of his whiskey. 

\- Yeah, on weekends? - Aiden took the last sip of his whiskey and put an empty glass to a table. He was scrolling his contacts down to see whether he has all Alphas’ phone numbers or no. 

\- Yes, because all of us have urgent business from Monday till Friday in our packs, - Luna agreed and put an empty glass to a table, then looked in her phone, - Well, it seems to me everyone has nothing against it? So we could agree about it? Do we need any documents or…? 

\- I think documents are unnecessary in this situation. We all hear that and we all are witnesses if anything will happen, - Kein smiled and Luna arched an eyebrow. 

\- What do you mean? - she can't resist asking. 

\- Oh, well, I mean that if any of us will have something against this in the future, like "we don't make an agreement about that", the other four Alphas will prove that we did it, - he pushed his glass to Aiden, - Am I right? 

\- Yeah, - Aiden said and started filling glasses. He was looking like he was flying in his dreams. 

\- Did you hear us? - Twilight looked at Aiden mistrustfully. 

\- Yes. I was just thinking that if this meeting was planned by Luna, the next is mine? - he asked and pushed glasses to the boys then took a bottle of wine and started filling Luna's glass with her red sparkling wine. 

\- Yes, it is, - Twilight bowed and took his glass, - Let's drink for our the only Lady who managed to take us all together and to start our friendship! I think she deserves our attention! 

\- Twilight, - Luna whispered and blushed, but took her glass of wine and tried to hide her red cheeks behind it. 

\- You're so cute, - Twilight smiled and kissed Luna's hand. She blushed harder and at the same time, Aiden squeezed his hand into a fist. He felt now he has more rivals because of these meetings, and the first and the most dangerous is Twilight. He seems to like Luna as well as she seems to like him more than Aiden. And that thought was making Aiden angrier and more jealous. 

\- Good words! - Aiden agreed and drank all whiskey from his glass at once, and then said, - Drink it all for this wonderful Lady. 

The boys smiled and drank it all, while Luna was as red as a lobster. 

\- Well, thanks for that. I feel like I'm not so lonely now, - Luna blushed and put her glass on the table, - It seems to me we agreed on everything, so our official meeting has ended? 

\- Do you want to leave us? - Aiden stared at Luna. 

\- Well, - Luna started and blushed.

\- We can stay here longer and have fun, but it will not mean that you're not supposed to plan an unofficial meeting when your next turn will be, - Twilight added and smiled, - We had a great time together. 

\- If you say so, - Luna blushed and took her phone. It was vibrating and when she unblocked it she saw a message from Mill. 

"How everything is going on, my Lady?" 

Luna blushed harder. She was so happy to have such a caring Beta. 

\- I'm sorry I need to answer, - she said and started typing a message back.

"Everything is even better than I thought!" 

"I'm happy to hear that. Call me when you need me and enjoy your time. Everything is good there too". 

Luna smiled to herself and looked at the boys. Kein was talking with Archer and Twilight, while Aiden was very silent. He was too silent. Luna put her phone back to her handbag and looked at him closely. 

He was running his finger around the glass and looking at one point as if thinking about something very serious. Luna never saw him so serious so she couldn't resist staring at him for some time and then she put a hand to his shoulder. He flinched and looked at her. 

\- Are you okay? 

\- Yes, - he said shortly and then drained the content of the glass in one greedy gulp. 

\- It seems the opposite. Something has happened? - Luna stood on her own. 

\- Why do you think so? - Aiden turned his head to her and they seemed to be too close to each other. Luna noticed a playful light in his blue-brown eyes and swallowed. Her cheeks immediately reddened and she pulled away from him. 

\- Kein, will you mind joining me in a dance? - she suddenly said and made everyone fall in shock. Well, she was surprised by her words too, like it wasn't her own words. 

\- With pleasure, Luna, - Kein smiled and stood up, went closer to Luna, took her hand and they went to the dance floor. 

Twilight noticed how Aiden squeezed his hands into fists and how his facial expression darkened. He leaned closer to Aiden and whispered. 

\- For how long are you in love with her? 

\- Not your business, - Aiden hissed and Twilight smiled, filling Aiden's glass with whiskey. 

\- Did she know it? 

\- I said it's not your business, - Aiden slightly hit a table with his fist, drained the content of the glass in one greedy gulp again, then stood up and went out of the restaurant to the fresh air. 

\- You're too cruel, - Archer stood up and went out of the restaurant. He found Aiden sitting in the marble stairs and smoking. 

\- I didn't know you had such a bad habit.

But Aiden didn't answer. He was too angry at Luna and on Twilight. He felt betrayed but at the same time, he knew Luna would never betray him if she knew his true identity. She never knew he was in love with her. She was thinking about him like he's hunting for every female skirt but that's not like that.  **_No one there knew his true identity._ **

\- I had a lot of bad habits, but smoking is helping me to calm down my wolf and myself, - he finally answered and looked at Archer. 

\- Yeah, sometimes it's hard to keep your head cool, - Archer agreed and put a hand to Aiden's shoulder, - I don't know you or Luna for a very long time, but I met her previously a few times. If you truly love her, you can do everything to change her mind about you. And first, you need to find the traitor who is spoiling your reputation in her eyes. 

\- It seems like I found him, - Aiden said and breathed the smoke into the air. There was a smell of fresh apples after his cigarettes. 

\- Then do you best to expose him and prove your innocence and conquer her heart, - Archer stood up and went inside the restaurant. Aiden inhaled smoke and then exhaled it into the air. It was something like a relief in his soul. Even if he has plus one more rival, he has plus one more friend too. Archer gave him the advice that he needed right now. 

\- Let's do it, then, - he whispered to himself, stood up, and leaned on the railing, continuing to smoke. 

\- That was the best dance I ever had, - Kein fell to his chair and drained the content of his glass in one gulp, - You're such a good dancer! 

\- You too, - Luna sat at her chair with a smile on her lips, and then she noticed the absence of one of the Alphas, - Where is Aiden? 

\- He…, - started Twilight but Archer interrupted him.

\- He went outside to take some fresh air, - he said and took a sip of whiskey from his glass. 

\- Oh…, - Luna looked surprisingly at Archer and blinked several times. She could hardly believe Aiden would leave them to take some fresh air. They were sitting here for two hours and he didn't go away before, but only after she asked Kein to join her dance. Maybe he's… Jealous? She obviously needs to understand his strange behavior this evening. 

\- I'm sorry I have something to ask him, - she stood up and went outside so quickly that she didn't understand when she bumped into his muscled back. 

Aiden seemed to be very calm and even didn't pay attention to someone bumping into his back. 

\- Aiden? - Luna asked and he straightened up. She noticed a cloud of smoke near him and a burning cigarette in his left hand. 

\- How was the dance? - he asked with his cold voice. Luna felt a shiver running down her spine. She never heard Aiden talking to her like that. He was never so cold to her. 

\- Aiden, what's going on? - she stood near him and looked at his face. He inhaled a cigarette and exhaled its smoke into her direction. Luna smelled apple in the air from his cigarette as well as noticed her head started spinning. She clung to Aiden and he put his right hand on her waist immediately, while taking his cigarette in his left hand away from her. 

\- What's… going… on…, - Luna blinked several times feeling how his strong cologne and his cigarette's smell started tickling her nose. 

Aiden was looking at her in silence. He didn't say a word, just continued smoking and breathing the smoke away from Luna, but the wind was blowing the smoke again in her direction.

She felt her head spinning and started breathing frequently. Luna clung to Aiden's chest without a deep understanding of her actions.

\- Ai...den…, - she whispered with her lips feelings herself lost in his charms. 

\- I was so fucking jealous when you asked Kein to join your dance, - he whispered to her ear, and in a second Luna felt his hot breath on her neck. 

Aiden put his cigarette down, pressed Luna with his right hand closer to himself, and started kissing her neck. She wasn't against it this time, maybe it was the wine or maybe something else but he didn't care. Her smell was killing-good, her skin was so sweet that he couldn't resist the temptation. His lips were kissing every inch of her neck and there were a lot of hickeys after his kisses. 

Luna couldn't resist the fact she liked it. She couldn't stop her wolf and Aiden heard a silent moan. He stopped and looked at Luna. She was in a trance, but at the same time, she was conscious. Did his smoke affect her so much or was it the wine? Or it’s a mixture of both? 

Suddenly he felt a strong desire of his wolf to put a mark on her neck to not have any rivals, but Aiden wasn’t sure about that. He can’t do that without Luna’s agreement, it's not fair against her but the thought about not having any rivals was so fucking good. He was fighting with himself looking in her beautiful blue-silver eyes and thinking what to do. She didn't seem to be drunk, she didn’t drink even half of the bottle of wine, but something was strange with her. He can’t use her in such a situation, it's unfair...unfair...unfair…

He was convincing himself to not bite her sweet skin and to not leave her his mark, but that wasn’t working. He can’t resist the thought he would like her to belong to him. 

\- Luna, - he whispered to her ear and slightly bit her skin near her ear. That was enough for her to take control over her wolf and to push him away from her. She shook her head and blinked several times. He has such a strong effect on her wolf! No one ever could take control over her wolf but him… She shook her head again and ran away to the restaurant. 

Aiden inhaled the smoke of the cigarette, exhaled it into the air, threw away the cigarette, and went inside. 


	3. The dream

Luna was standing in front of the mirror and staring at the hickeys on her neck. She can't forget how Aiden's lips touched her skin. She found herself trembling like a little girl and melting like an ice-cream. She fell in his charms and it's a bad sign. She doesn't want to be one a thousand girls he's using to have sex. She wants to love and to be loved and to be the only one. She deserves it. 

Suddenly, Luna understood she's in a dream because she felt Aiden's hands on her waist. He was hugging her so tightly that she could feel his muscles. She will never let him hug her like this in real life so she understood she can enjoy his hugs in her dream. 

\- I was so jealous when you chose Kein for a dance, but not me, - he whispered to her ear and Luna understood something had changed. In real life he didn't say that, so either her mind is adding something she wanted to hear or he meant that but didn't say and her mind caught it. 

\- I want to hear your sweet voice, - she heard his voice again and felt his hot lips kissing her neck. Luna closed her eyes and moaned. 

Luna jumped on her bed and opened her eyes. It was just a dream, just a dream. 

\- Shit… Dreaming about him is a very bad sign… It means… No, no… I don't like him, I don't like him… stupid girl! 

\- My lady, I heard your voice, - Mill went inside Luna's room and blushed. He was never in her room before. It was huge enough, there was a huge bed in the center of the room. The bed was made from wood and painted in black. The linens were turquoise with a sun print on it. The ceiling was like the sky in the night, and the walls were yellow, and there was a white carpet on the wooden floor. There was a wardrobe in the corner of the room, and also it was a dressing table in the other corner. 

\- Yeah, I had a bad dream, - Luna sighed and rubbed her eyes, - It's early, isn't it? Why are you here? 

\- It's 10 am my lady. I didn’t want to wake you up, because you returned late, and it's Sunday, but… We have a visitor… a guest, excuse me, - Mill's cheeks turned bright red and Luna looked at him with a surprise. 

\- A guest? - Luna stood up from her bed and looked at a mirror. She was in a silver nightgown, her hair was a bit messed and she was so sleepy and so cute at the same time - Eh, I think it's too early for a guest, is it urgent? 

\- Yes, - Mill nodded and blushed. He never saw his Alpha in a nightgown and she was so beautiful and cute at the same time so he couldn't take his eyes off her. 

\- Well, okay then. Who is this guest? - Luna took a robe from a wardrobe and put it on her, then stood near the mirror and started combing her hair up. 

\- He asked to not tell his name until he'd come in, - Mill bowed his head and looked at Luna, - Do you allow him to enter your room or shall he wait for you to be ready to meet him in the office? 

\- You told me it's urgent, so he'll not wait until I'll be ready to meet him in the office. He can come in, - she answered and continued combing her hair. 

\- Good morning, sleeping beauty, - Luna heard her guest's voice and flinched. Her comb fell to the floor and she turned around to see… Aiden standing at the front door with a big bouquet of Fire Lilies. Luna blinked several times in a vain attempt to wake up from a dream, - You're so beautiful… 

Luna was still standing and blinking as if waiting for Aiden to vanish like a ghost. 

Aiden giggled and went closer to Luna, and gave her a bouquet. He fingered his hair and Luna could smell his strong male aroma and cologne. He was looking so handsome and hot in his white T-shirt, black pants, and black boots. Luna blinked again and understood that this is not a dream. She took a bouquet and buried her nose in it. 

\- What's going on, Aiden? - she couldn't resist asking this question. She doesn't understand what's going on right here? Why did he come here with a bouquet? 

\- That is instead of "good morning"? - Aiden giggled when Luna raised her head from a bouquet and her nose was orange from pollen. He took out a napkin from his pocket and reached for Luna's nose, - Will you allow me? 

\- Good morning, - Luna looked at her nose and wrinkled it. Aiden giggled and started cleaning her nose from pollen, - Thanks. 

\- You're welcome, - Aiden stepped back and smiled, - I came here because I have found very important information about your previous Beta, Orion. And I want to tell you about it over breakfast in the restaurant. 

\- What? - Luna rounded her eyes and blinked several times, - Are you asking me for a date? 

\- Do you want to go for a date with me, babe? - Aiden smirked and stroked Luna's cheek. She blushed and understood that she put herself in an uncomfortable situation, - Why didn't you say that earlier? 

\- No, no, I don't mean that - Luna stepped back being as red as lobster. She shook her head because she didn't want to admit she liked his actions. 

\- So, do you want to know about Orion or…? - Aiden smiled and put his hands into pockets. Luna was confused and lost and Aiden was enjoying her behavior. 

\- Yeah, I want but I need to get ready. Can you wait for me outside my room? - Luna blushed and called Mill, - Could you bring me a vase? 

\- Yes, my lady, - Mill said from outdoors, then appeared in the room and put a porcelain vase with water in it to the dressing table, so Luna put her bouquet in it, and looked at Mill again, so he asked, - Can I help you, my lady? 

\- Yes, will you mind helping Aiden to take a look at our territories? - Luna asked and smiled shyly, - Maybe it'll help him to change his mind and to stop attacking us? 

\- Of course, my lady, - Mill bowed and went out of her room, waiting for Aiden outside. He was looking at Luna and fighting with his wolf because he wanted to kiss Luna, and Aiden wanted it too, but he didn't want to spoil Luna's opinion about him even worse, so he stepped back and went outside where Mill was waiting for him. 

\- What do you want to see, sir? - Mill looked at Aiden but he didn't want to look in his eyes so he was examining tattoos on his body. 

\- What do you want to show me? - Aiden smiled and put his hand to Mill's shoulder, - I'm happy she has such a caring Beta. Please look over her when I'm not here. 

Mill looked in Aiden's eyes with shock. 

\- I'm sorry sir, - Mill lowered his eyes at Aiden's tattoos and heard his laugh.

\- Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, - he giggled, - I need you to look over my little girl when I'm not here because I feel she has an enemy in her pack. 

\- Your little girl? - Mill blinked several times, he wasn't able to understand what's going on. 

\- Don't tell her, - Aiden crossed his hands on his chest, - She'd kill me. 

\- I don't know what you're talking about, - Mill put a slight smile on his face, - Sir. 

\- Well, can you show me something interesting in your pack? - Aiden smiled. 

\- Yes, sir. I can show you the Pack House if you want? Or our farm? Or you want to look at Alpha's Stone? - Mill proposed with a slight smile.

\- Can you show me the bellowed place of your Alpha? 

\- She liked to spend time on the Alpha Stone, - Mill smiled slightly and blushed, - But I bet there's nothing special to see at. 

\- Let's go there and be sure, - he smiled and Mill bowed. He guided him to the Alpha Stone and stood near its beginning. 

\- I can't go to it, but you can look at it. Your status allows you, - Mill showed with his hand to the stone, - Please. 

\- Actually, I have no right to enter Alpha's Stone without its Alpha or her word, - Aiden looked at Mill, - But I can see even from this place that the sight from the stone is very beautiful. All Pack is like on the palm. 

\- I like lying there in Wolf's form and looking at the pack. As you said, it's like on my palm, - Aiden and Mill looked back and saw Luna standing near them. She was looking even more beautiful in this red mini dress with a V-like neckline and red stilettos. Her thin and long legs were visible because of the short length of the dress and it couldn't but amuse Aiden. He liked the sight Luna gave him. Her silver hair was curled, and it was makeup on her face: cat eyes and red lipstick. 

\- Looking stunning, like on a date, - Aiden smirked and Luna gave him an angry look instead of blushing. 

\- I can go back, - she threatened him. 

\- And you will never know about Orion more than you know now, - Aiden smirked again and Luna pouted her lips. He's manipulating the information he has to call her for a date but he doesn't want to confess it. Why? Why did he decide to tell her some information about Orion? What could he ask back to this favor? 

\- I hate you for manipulating me, - she slapped his face bur more gently than previous times. Aiden turned his head to the left side and pouted his lips. 

\- Manipulating? What a bad word. I'm not, - he smiled, - I'm just doing everything to help you to believe I'm not as bad as someone showed you. 

\- You're making even worse, - Luna crossed her hands over her chest and pouted her lips too. Aiden couldn't resist and lick his lips while looking at hers; he wanted to kiss them so badly. 

\- Lie, - he smiled in an attempt to calm his wolf down and gave Luna his hand, - Are you going? 

\- In your car again? - she asked calmly. 

\- Do you have another option? - Aiden smiled friendly. 

\- Let's go, - she rolled her eyes, then went down without taking his hand. Aiden ran in her direction, then opened a car door for her and Luna sat in it. She wasn't very happy doing this so often. She doesn't want to fall in love with Aiden, but that dream she had… She shook her head slightly and looked at the window. 

At the same time, Aiden took his seat and drove to the city. They were driving in silence until Luna broke it. 

\- Why did you do that? 

\- What? - he asked while driving a car and looking at the road. 

\- Brought me a bouquet, - she answered and asked straightly, - It's not your typical behavior. Are you trying to impress me to get me in your bed? 

\- You had a really bad impression about me, - he said with a sadness in his voice, - Like I said you don't know me. No one knew the true Aiden, so I decided to show myself a bit. 

\- Hm. And how many girls received such gifts from you? - Luna asked and understood she's trying to hide jealousy in her voice. 

\- Only you. They aren't worth it, - he answered calmly. 

\- How cruel you are. You had sex with them and I bet not only once. You can at least send some bouquets to them.

\- Luna, - Aiden stooped a car near a restaurant, - Yes, I had sex with then, but… I'm a man and it's normal. 

\- To have sex with thousands of girls? It's not normal, - Luna rolled her eyes. 

\- Thousands? - Aiden rolled his eyes back - Do you have proof? 

\- I don't care, - Luna turned her head to the other side. Aiden laughed and went out of the car, then opened a door for her, and gave her a hand. 

\- I promise you. If you will allow me, one day I'll tell you more about this, but today we have a more interesting topic - he smiled friendly. Luna took his hand, went out of the car, and suddenly found herself being pressed to the car hood with Aiden’s body. He put his hands near her head so she can’t escape.

\- What are you doing? - she immediately got angry and wanted to push him away from her but his strong male aroma started tickling her nose so she felt she’s melting and that made her angry even more.

\- Nothing special, - he said without moving closer, but she felt his hot breath on her lips.

\- Don’t you dare to kiss me! - Luna put her hands on his chest and tried to push Aiden away from her - Why are you spoiling everything?

\- Isn’t that you doing that? - Aiden suddenly asked, - I just wanted to enjoy being so close to you… to feel that calmness inside me one more minute…

Luna blushed and stopped struggling. She rounded her eyes as hard as she could and stared at Aiden. He looked in her beautiful blue-silver eyes and smiled slightly then put his head on her collarbone and whispered:

\- You’re the only one girl who can calm my wolf down. He’s calm when I’m so close to you, - Aiden said then pushed himself away from Luna still looking in her eyes. His blue-brown eyes lit up like a lantern.

\- I… I…, - Luna was distracted by these words so it was hard for her to talk. She stared into Aiden’s eyes for a few minutes until the moment she could speak again, - I didn’t know that.

\- That was quite personal information I shouldn’t tell, - Aiden shook his head as if in an attempt to free himself from some kind of spell.

\- But… This information involves me, so I have rights to know, - Luna protested and saw a dim smile on Aiden’s lips. 

\- We have quite complicated relationships, - Aiden shrugged his shoulders and put his hands into pockets, - So this information is useless in our situation.

\- I… Don’t know what to add, - Luna looked at her toes still being amused. She couldn’t believe Aiden admitted he’s feeling better being close to her. It’s so strange and heartwarming at the same time. She shook her head in an attempt to return to her normal behavior with him.

\- Shall we continue the breakfast? - Aiden asked with his hoarse voice. He was trying to act normally but Luna felt he was hiding something. She was struggling with herself too: she wanted to know more about him, but at the same time she doesn’t want to be too close to him to fall in love. 

\- Yeah. You promised to tell something about Orion, - she reminded him and went closer. Aiden gave her his elbow and they both went inside the restaurant. He pointed to the table in the far corner of the restaurant near the flower garlands.

\- Do you like it or shall I change? - he asked gently.

\- I like, - Luna nodded and Aiden guided her to that table. He pulled a chair for her and when she sat down, he pulled it closer to the table.

\- Give me a moment, - he said and was about to leave her alone.

\- You will leave me alone here? - she suddenly asked. Aiden turned around and looked at her.

\- Does the babe need my protection in such a safe place? - he smirked and licked his lips. Luna blushed and looked at him, - I will tell the waiter that we’re here so they can prepare breakfast for us. 

\- Okay, - Luna looked away and tried to understand what’s going on with her while Aiden was gone. Why did she say that? What is in her mind? Why did she ask Aiden not to leave her alone? Was that the cry of her soul? She looked at Aiden who sat in front of her with a smile on his lips.

\- Does anyone hurt my babe while I was gone? 

\- Aiden, - Luna looked at him and tried to be as serious as she could, - Please, stop it. I don’t like your behavior. It's… confusing.

\- Well, - Aiden turned into a serious man and looked at the waiter who started serving their table with breakfast, - I hope you have nothing against pancakes with honey and coffee with milk?

\- No, I like pancakes, - Luna smiled and looked at Aiden, - Will you mind telling me the information about my Beta while we’ll be eating or you want to do it after we're finished?

\- That’s as you wish, - he took a sip of coffee and smiled, - Up to you to decide.

\- You gave me a choice? Oh my, - Luna rolled her eyes and took a sip of coffee, - Tasty one.

\- I gave you a choice every time, - Aiden objected, - I’m not a dictator.

\- Did you give me the choice when you were asking me to go there? - she specified.

\- Yes. You could go here and know information about Orion, or didn’t go here and know nothing, - Aiden explained and started cutting the pancakes.

\- Oh, what a great choice you gave me! - Luna complained, pouted her lips, and started cutting her pancakes too, then she added honey to them and started eating slowly. Aiden kept silent until he wasn’t too hungry and could start a talk.

\- Well, I used all my contacts to know more about your Beta, and I found out that before he joined your pack he didn’t exist, - Aiden said and put a piece of a pancake to his mouth, then swallowed it and looked at Luna. She lost her piece of pancake from her fork so she was sitting with an open mouth and staring at Aiden for some minutes.

\- WHAT? - she yelled so everyone who was at the restaurant looked at her but no one dared to say a word, just returned to their businesses. Luna blinked several times before asking, - Are you kidding me? How someone couldn’t exist?

\- He probably changed his name before entering your pack. If we could find out his real name, we could know some information about him, - Aiden proposed and took a sip of coffee, - There were no Orion with this appearance in other packs. And searching for him wasn’t very complicated, Orion is a rare name here.

\- Change his name? For what? - Luna couldn’t understand how this can happen to her.

\- Probably for you to don’t remember him. I suppose he changed his appearance too, - Aiden put a cup on the table and looked at Luna, - Someone sent him into your pack to spoil our relationships.

His voice was so intense that Luna started understanding the situation from his point of view, but it felt like he didn’t say all the truth.

\- You’re hiding things from me, - she suddenly said and looked at him, - I feel.

\- That's right. But I can’t tell you this, - Aiden suddenly looked back at the restaurant’s door.

\- But why? I need to know! I deserve to know! - Luna pouted her lips. Aiden looked at her and put his hand on hers.

\- You did deserve it, but not now. You’re not ready to understand it now from that perspective I know it, - Aiden suddenly pulled himself away from the table and Luna heard the roar of his wolf, but before she could say anything, someone interrupted them:

\- Aiden, honey it’s nice to see you here. I was searching for you for quite a long time before I could find you here - Luna looked up and saw a bimbo standing near Aiden in a pink mini dress. She was looking like a fake doll, so Luna felt a lump coming up to her throat. She looked at Aiden. She heard his silent roar and saw how he squeezed his hand into a fist. 

\- What do you want? - his voice was too rude, which means he wasn't enjoying her company at all. Maybe she is his last girl and he finished his relationships with her or she was his girl some time ago but she didn’t agree with the breakup? Luna was just looking at them and trying to understand Aiden’s point of view. 

\- The only thing I want is you, my dear, - she pouted her fake lips, leaned down, and put her hands on his chest, - You promised to call me…

\- No, I didn’t, - Aiden stood up and pushed her away from him, - I said we ended. That was one night only and that’s all.

\- That was the great night! Don’t you want to repeat it? - she hit on him and Luna felt anger rising inside her. She squeezed her hand into a fist. 

\- Get away from here and never show yourself again, - he ordered with an Alpha voice and Luna heard the roar of his wolf but that didn’t stop that bimbo. 

\- Listen, - Luna stood up from her chair and stood between Aiden and that girl, - We’re busy enough so get lost before you’ll be thrown away and not only from this restaurant. 

The blonde looked at Luna and her eyes filled with anger, she reached Luna’s face with her fist but before she could hit her, Luna hit the girl’s belly with her leg, and Aiden took her hand, turned her around, and pushed her to the wall. The girl screamed from pain and slipped down.

\- That was rude enough! - Luna looked at Aiden and didn't pay attention they’re too close to each other.

\- No one dares to attack you, especially some dirty bitch, - Aiden grimaced and called a guard, - Take her to the hospital.

\- You could kill her, - Luna insisted.

\- And she could hit you. I don’t want you to have bruises on your perfect skin, especially because of that asshole, - protested Aiden and looked at his watch, - It’s time to go back. I have an urgent meeting in an hour. 

\- Will you drive me back to my pack please? - Luna pleased - I don’t want to order a taxi.

\- What taxi are you talking about? I brought you here, I’ll deliver you back safe and sound, - Aiden put money on the table, took Luna’s hand, and guided her to his car, - I hope you enjoyed the breakfast in all meanings except it’s ending of course. I was planning something else but not this.

\- Yeah, I had great breakfast in a great company, - Luna sat into a car, so Aiden closed her door and joined her in a car, started it, and drove back to her pack, - I’m eager to ask what were you planning to do at the end of our breakfast?

\- Not a fight with that witch, be sure, - he grimaced and sight, - She spoiled everything especially my mood. But before her, the breakfast was going great. Wish to have more with you!

\- You’re excited, - Luna giggled, - I bet you said that to every girl you were asking for breakfast!

\- You still don’t believe me, - Aiden glanced at her and then returned watching on the road.

\- You must agree that too little time has passed before we were enemies, - Luna looked at him.

\- If we’ll spend more time together, you’ll see the real me and only then I think you’ll understand me, - Aiden shrugged and looked at Luna, turning the wheel to the left side.

\- Maybe, - Luna shrugged, - Have you thought about the next Alphas meeting? 

\- Yeah, I want something in between official and unofficial, but that sounds impossible, - he answered with his hoarse voice.

\- Well, you could make an official meeting in an unofficial place, - Luna advised, - So you can make your dream come true.

\- It’s not like a dream, but the idea is perfect. Thanks for your wise words, Luna, - Aiden smiled and stopped his car, - It’s nice talking to such a wise woman.

\- Girl, - Luna corrected him and Aiden blushed.

\- Sorry, I didn’t…

\- No one, - Luna went out of his car and closed the door. She looked at Mill standing in front of her and smiling.

\- Nice to see you madam in a good mood. Did everything go in a good way? - Mill looked at how Aiden’s car had vanished behind the bend and then looked at Luna. 

\- Let’s go to my house and talk there, - Luna ordered and went straight to her house. She wanted to tell Mill news not only about strange Aiden’s behavior but also about strange Orion who didn’t exist before coming to her pack. There were a lot of things she wanted to tell Mill and she believed he could save everything as a secret. 

\- How did everything go? - Mill can't wait for his lady to tell all the things she is hiding now. Luna made two cups of coffee and put them on the table. She sat down and asked Mill to do the same. 

\- He was trying to impress me with his behavior. He was very gentle and friendly, and tried to show me his best side, - she said and took a sip of coffee, - And he told me one important thing. It was about Orion. Can you imagine that he didn’t exist before entering my Pack? There was no such person! 

\- What? - Mill rounded his eyes and took a sip of coffee, - How could that ever be? 

\- I don't know. Aiden said that the only way this could happen is that he changed his name and appearance before entering my Pack, - Luna said and looked at Mill. He rounded his eyes and took a sip of coffee. 

\- Well, if there was no such Orion, this could be true. If you want I can check this information one more time. If this will be true, we can truly know that Aiden isn't lying to us, - Mill looked at his Alpha. 

\- No, - Luna said and took a sip of coffee, - I believe him… 

Luna stood up feeling that she was about to tell her deepest secret and she wanted to be sure Mill would never betray her. 

\- Mill…, - Luna said and stood near the window, - There is the secret I want to tell you but I want you to keep it as my privacy. I hope you'll be able to understand me…

\- My lady, - Mill stood up and came closer to Luna, - You can believe me. I will never betray you. If I'll ever betray you, feel free to kill me because I will never forgive that to myself. 

Luna looked at Mill and shrank, then hugged her shoulders and looked at the window. 

\- I feel trapped in his charm. I'm melting near him and blushing every time he says something nice to me. I'm acting like a silly girl who fell in love with a handsome man and it scared me. He's using girls to have sex and I don't want to be one of them. Mill, I'm afraid… 

\- Lady Luna, - Mill stood closer and put hands on her shoulders, - Please, listen to me. Maybe you know Aiden more than I do but he seems to me not as bad a person as you told. He cares about you and it makes me believe we don't truly know him. He's very gentle and caring near you and very careful. He doesn't want to hurt you and it makes me believe… Well, I'm sure about it. He has feelings for you. The deep feelings he's trying to hide from you and everyone who can see it but when it comes to your safety he'll do anything to help you. 

Luna looked at Mill with surprise. 

\- Wow… You know way more about him than I do but the things you're saying can be true because… When we were talking in the restaurant, there came one of the girls he has sex with and when she wanted to attack me, Aiden pushes her away with such a power I thought he could kill her. He was very angry she interrupted us, - Luna suddenly turned to Mill and looked into his dark-green eyes, - Do you think it was Orion who was spoiling our relationships? I never had any proof that Aiden had thousands of girls. It was just Orion telling me and I believed that. 

\- I think his main task when he entered our pack was to do his best for you to hate Aiden. And maybe he was doing that long before he was in our pack, but he did it with another name and appearance, - Mill said and suddenly Luna hugged him. He was embarrassed, but he hugged her back and put his hands on her back, - Don't worry, my lady, I'll do my best to protect you… We'll do our best to protect you. 

\- We? - Luna looked at Mill. 

\- Aiden, Chris, and I, everyone who knows you will protect you. We'll cope with everything and we'll know after some time for sure the truth. We just need to do our best and to wait a bit, - Mill smiled, - And I think your task is to become closer to Aiden, to know him better. I believe… I feel that nothing will be done without him. He knows more than he told you. 

Luna sighed, closed her eyes, and put her head to Mill's shoulder. She didn't reply but she agreed that Mill is true. She needs to know Aiden more… Even if she is afraid he could use her, deep inside she thought he would not do it. He'll never hurt her. 

\- My lady, - the door of Luna's kitchen opened, and her Gamma Leader Chris entered the room. He looked at Luna and Mill hugging each other but didn't say even a word. 

\- Yes? - Luna stepped back from Mill and looked at Chris. 

\- Lady Luna, I had a call from Gamma Leader from the Aiden's pack. He told me that someone killed one of Aiden’s guards and they found a necklace of our pack. 

\- What? - Luna screamed and rounded her eyes, - What? Killed the guard? Aiden is okay? 

\- He was hurt but nothing serious, - said Chris. 

\- We need to come to their pack! Now! - Luna ran out of the house and Mill guided after her, but Chris stopped him. 

\- Don't tell me you have a romance with our Alpha? - Chris squeezed his hand into a fist. 

\- Alpha Luna needed support. I just gave her what she needed, nothing more. And, her heart seems to be already taken, - Mill smiled and ran after Luna. 

\- Aiden! - Luna ran out of the car and found Aiden sitting on the grass with his bare chest. There was a scratch from a knife on his chest and a dead body in his legs. 

\- Luna? - Aiden arched an eyebrow and looked at her. Luna leaned on her knees and put her fingers on his chest near the scratch. 

\- Did they hurt you? - Luna looked at Aiden. 

\- I'm okay. He didn't kill me even if he wanted, - Aiden looked at Luna's hand on his chest and then at her eyes. They were looking at each other for a long time before Mill interrupted them. 

\- Sir, they said you found a necklace of our pack? And you said "he didn't kill you even if he wanted…" Did you see the killer? Do you know him? - Mill interested, looking at his Alpha's back. 

\- I never saw him before but when he tried to reach me with a knife, I kicked him and the necklace of a Sun Pack fell off his neck, - he looked at Luna, - Who did tell you about that? 

\- Is this important? - Luna took a first aid kit from Aiden’s Beta's hands, put peroxide on a ball of wool, and started cleaning Aiden’s scratch. He was looking at her movements. 

\- Yes, - he said and took her hand. Luna looked at him. 

\- Your gamma called to mine. I got here as soon as possible, - Luna looked at his hand holding her hand, - Don't you trust me? 

\- I trust you, - he put her hand to his chest and turned his head off, then put his hands to the grass and started waiting patiently when she'd finished. Luna was cleaning his scratch until the time there was no more blood left on it. 

\- Are you okay? - Luna looked at him. He moved his head to her and they almost kissed each other. Luna blushed while Aiden took his head off her. 

\- I am, - he gave her a necklace he found out and Luna started examining it. 

\- This reminds me of something, - Aiden smiled. 

\- Then you'll not wonder it's a fake. It's not even gold, - Luna gave the necklace to her Beta. 

\- I know. He's trying to distract us from…, - Aiden bit his lip and Luna wondered. 

\- He? Distract us from what? - she didn't even notice she was sitting on her knees so close to Aiden, while one of his legs was between hers. Moreover, he was half-naked and she was in a short mini-dress. They were so close to each other but it didn't bother her until... 

-... from the real danger that is a threat to both of us, - Aiden put a hand on her waist and Luna felt a shiver running down her spine. She looked down at her legs and his leg between hers and remembered how she was worried about him all the way coming there, how she ran off the car and fell on her knees before him, and blushed. She understood that she told Mill only the truth about the feelings rising to Aiden deep in her heart. And it scared her even more. Aiden leaned closer to Luna and then remembered that everyone was looking at them and that dead body. Suddenly, he hugged Luna's cheat with his both hands and stepped on his feet, and put her on her legs. He leaned to her ear and whispered. His voice was velvet and it was driving Luna crazy, - Thanks for worrying for me. I feel better when the most beautiful girl on Earth cares about me. 

Luna felt a strong desire to hug him as she hugged Mill but she was afraid of doing it. But then, Aiden put his hands on her waist and pressed her to his body. She stood on her toes and hugged him back. Her heart started beating faster and she heard his heart is doing the same. Aiden was very gentle again as if he was afraid to ruin everything. 

\- I hope you don't think my people could do it, - Luna whispered to his ear. 

\- Nope. Someone is trying to show this to me as he was doing with you previously, - Aiden wasn't ready to put her away from him, so he hugged her tightly. 

\- I'm thankful you're wiser than I am, - she whispered shyly and pressed himself away from him. Aiden smiled and gently ran with his finger over her back so Luna bent it as a baby. Aiden smiled, left her alone, and stepped back from her. He put a black shirt on his body and Luna stepped back to Mill. She was very shy and as red as a lobster.  _ She couldn't believe she fell in love with Aiden. But she did. _

\- What…should we do now? - she looked at Aiden. He buttoned up on his shirt and looked at her. 

\- First, we'll take care of my dead guard, - he showed with his finger to the dead body and other guards took it away, - Then I think we need to talk with other Alphas about this. I have something in my mind but I need to search for proof of my theory. 

\- How can I help? - Luna shook her hair and cleaned up her dress from the grass. 

\- You can search for him, - Aiden gave Luna a drawing of a man and it seemed familiar to Luna. She took it and looked closer. 

\- That is him, who wanted to kill you? 

\- Yes.

\- He's not from my Pack, but I know him from somewhere, - Luna said and looked at Mill, - And I know where to look for him! 

\- I'll write a message about the meeting when I'm ready, - Aiden said and put a hand on his Beta's shoulder, - Let's go. We have one more task to do. 

Luna looked at Mill. 

\- Let's go. We have a lot of tasks. 

\- Why did you call her? - Aiden was looking at how Luna's car was vanishing in the forest. 

\- We thought that it would be fair enough, Aiden, - said Lucas and took a sip of whiskey. 

\- Fair enough? To whom? - Aiden looked at Lucas. 

\- Aiden, none of us are blind, - Marcus said, - You don't need to hide it. 

\- What are you talking about? - Aiden arched an eyebrow. 

\- You don't need to hide it, - Arc said and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, - Everyone can see it. 

\- Tell me more, - Aiden squeezed a glass of whiskey in his hand. 

\- You're in love with Luna for a long time. We saw how you're acting when you're with her, how you're trying to be close to her…, - said Lucas. 

\- We saw that you're calmer with her and how you're trying to impress her, - said Marcus. 

\- And you wanted to call her to make her worried about me? - Aiden crossed his hands over his chest. 

\- We thought it would melt her heart, - Lucas said. 

\- And it worked, - Marcus smiled. 

\- I don't understand. You're trying to build my own life? - Aiden was angry, - She didn't need to know that fucking shit! She didn't need to worry about me! You don't need to build my own life! I'm capable of doing that on my own! 

Aiden hit the wall with his fist and his phone rang. He looked at the screen. 

_ "Lovely Luna"  _

\- Yes, babe? - Aiden took a sip of whiskey and looked at the window. He imagined how Luna is standing near the window, drinking coffee or wine or champagne and talking with him. 

\- Aiden, I found the man that killed your guard, - she said and took a sip of something. Aiden smiled. Well, one part of his dream came true so he has reason to smile, - He was one of the robbers that were caught by the cameras. Also, Mill said he saw him when they said your boys started the fight in one of the nightclubs on my territory. 

\- You did it quickly, - Aiden said and smiled again, - Well, in that case, I think you need to check all other cases. I bet you'll find him there. 

\- I think you're right. I bet he is close to Orion, - Luna said, then she was silent, after that she asked, - You're okay? 

\- Yeah, thanks for asking, - Aiden said and took a sip of whiskey, - And you? 

\- I feel… Awkward, - Luna said and sighed, - Not so long before we were enemies and now we're talking on the phone and… Worrying about each other… 

Aiden smirked and sat on his chair. 

\- I like those changes, - he smiled, - If I'll find something I'll call you. 

\- Aiden, - Luna said shyly and turned off the phone. Aiden looked at his boys. They were smiling as if they heard all the conversation. Well, they didn't. They just enjoyed Aiden's happy mood and it was melting their hearts. 

\- Leave me alone, - Aiden asked and the boys left him alone as soon as possible, but after some time Lucas stepped in his office and asked. 

\- Aiden, I'm sorry, but… Do you want me to call and to ask for a girl for you? 

\- No, - Aiden looked at Lucas from the documents and then returned to examine them, - You can forget about this and never ask me again. 

\- Aiden? - Lucas rolled his eyes and entered the office, - It's dangerous for you. 

\- I can handle it, - Aiden said and put a mark in the document, - Well, I need some team. Can you find me some qualified guys who can make a job for me? 

\- You want them to find that guy? - Lucas asked. 

\- Yeah. I think that he's not alone, - Aiden told his idea and stood up, - While you're searching, I'll go and train. Ask Arc to join me. 


	4. Crazy in Love

Aiden wiped his face with a towel and looked at his watch.

“6:00”

It was only 6 a.m. and he was already tired and wet. He put his training gloves on the punching bag and went to the shower. He stood into the cold water and sighed. He wanted the water to wash off his tiredness and to bring him some exciting mood all day long. He was ready to switch the mountains and it was making him believe one day Luna will be standing with him in that shower and he can touch his sweet skin with his lips and…

“Aiden stop!” - he told himself and opened his eyes. It’s dangerous to think about Luna with a naughty thought because his wolf cannot understand him properly and everything Aiden was building now can be ruined. He washed his body and went off the shower, took the towel, and covered his nether regions with it. Aiden washed his face, brushed his teeth, and went off to the bathroom.

\- Shit! Aiden! - he was surprised to hear Luna’s voice. Aiden opened his eyes and saw her standing near the door of his room with a big folder. 

\- Luna? - Aiden rounded his eyes and put a hand to his towel in order not to lose it, - What… What are you doing here so early?

\- Ehm… I…, - Luna looked at Aiden’s towel and her gaze slipped on his bare body. She swallowed but bent her back to show she’s strong and powerful Alpha and the bare body of the man of her dreams can’t distract her, - I was working all night and we found that this man who attacked you yesterday was in every case where me and they say “your pack” were involved. Here, look.

Aiden came to the table in the corner of a room and looked over Luna. It was a French braid made from her pretty long silver hair. She has her usual makeup on her like cat eyes and red lipstick. It was slim white jeans and a white T-shirt which stuck to her body. She has a black leather moto-jacket on her because it was early and cold outside. Aiden licked his lips and leaned over her shoulder to see the documents she had in her folder because she stood before him so he can only do it in such a way to see it. Aiden put his hand to her hip and the second he had on his towel. 

\- So…, - he started and felt her frequent breath and looked down to see her breasts moving faster. He squeezed his hand with a piece of towel to a fist to control himself. 

\- So…, - Luna said and pointed to the first document, - He appeared for the first time 4 years ago when he was caught by Orion for stealing from our farms. Then after some time, he was caught by Orion again for robbing our shops. Orion said that this man is from Moon Pack and he will take care of him. From that time Orion never caught him at robbing again but this man was seen at every case where both of our packs were involved. He was seen by a lot of people and it was written in the documents but we were never paying attention to it! Aiden can you understand that Orion and that man were fooling us for years!

Luna turned around and looked at Aiden’s eyes. Their lips were a few inches from each other. Luna looked at Aiden’s lips and it seems like her gaze froze there. Aiden leaned a bit closer to her with his body but didn’t touch her lips with his.

\- I understand. I suppose they were playing a game with us… And not because they wanted to play…

\- You mean...someone asked them? - Luna whispered looking at his lips.

\- I think so, - Aiden took a hand from his towel and put it on Luna’s hip. He finally reached her to touch her lips with his.

Aiden jumped on his bed and sighed.

\- Fuck it! Just a damn dream! Shit! - he threw off his blanket and looked down. Aiden sighed and rubbed his head, - Again… What did this girl do with me? Why am I dreaming about her so hard I need to take care of it every morning? Fuck it…

Aiden stood up from his bed and went to the shower.

\- Good morning Alpha! - Arc looked at Aiden. He was looking somewhat different like he was mad or upset or whatever it can be called.

\- Morning, - Aiden said with a hoarse voice and looked at Arc, Marcus, and Lucas. They were looking more lively than he was and they noted it.

\- You’re looking...tired? - Lucas asked.

\- He was dreaming about her I bet! - Marcus giggled. Aiden looked at him but didn't even say a word. He just took the products from the fridge and started cooking. But his boys can’t give up so easily.

\- Silence from your side is a hint that I’m right! - Marcus wasn’t ready to give up at all. He wanted to know more about Aiden and his thoughts and plans about Luna but Aiden wasn’t ready to talk about it at all. 

\- Leave him alone, - Arc stood on Aiden’s protection, - He’s your Alpha and you can’t act with him like that!

\- He’s my best friend and I can do that! - Marc protested.

\- Shut up both of you, - Aiden commanded and put four plates of pasta Bolognese to the dinner table.

\- Aiden, - Luc started and his Alpha looked at him, - Your previous girls were calling and emailing me...They even wanted to come here to know if you’re okay because…

\- I don’t want to listen to them. Tell ‘em I’m dead, - he sat to the table and three of his friends looked at him with surprise.

\- But Aiden it’s…

\- Don’t even begin telling me it's dangerous! - Aiden took a fork to his hand - I know it even without your remindings! But I don’t want Luna to blame me for being Cassanova! Yes, my wolf needs sex but I’ll have only with Luna. And now shut up and eat. We have a business to do!

Luna jumped on her bed again and looked over herself. She had a dream about Aiden again and it was so real she couldn’t even imagine it was a dream again. She felt his lips on hers, his strong male hands on her hips, and his desire.  _ She felt his desire for her.  _

His hot breath was still tickling her soft skin. Luna stood up from her bed and looked at the window. She’s falling in love with him even more and soon she’ll become a crazy little girl who’ll be in his control. She didn’t know about his feelings for her and it was driving her crazy. She doesn't know his true aim but she feels he’s too protective over her even if he’s hiding some things from her. But why? What did he know about Orion and that man who attacked him yesterday? Luna rubbed her head and went to the shower. She took morning water procedures and went off to the bathroom. She put on black jeans, a white slim blouse, and a black leather moto jacket. She put black stilettos and went to the kitchen. She cooked breakfast, ate it, and went to the Pack House but not to her office. She went to the little library where there were all cases with her and Aiden’s packs. Luna sat in the chair and started looking over at them. She scrolled for a lot of old cases before she was ready to throw off new information she found out to Mill. He was surprised to know that the man who was eager to kill Aiden was in every case Luna found about her and Aiden’s pack. 

\- You know, my lady, you need to tell Aiden. He can help you. I feel he knows more than he told you but for some reason, he's hiding it. You need to become closer to him to get to know all the truth, - Mill smiled at Luna. She felt his support. He was such a caring friend.

\- You're right, Mill. I need his help with this investigation, - Luna stood off her place and looked at the mirror, - Gather please all these things. I need to dress up. 

Mill bowed and started gathering things while Luna left her office. 

\- What's going on? - Chris went inside Luna's office and looked at Mill bewildered, - I saw Luna. She was in a hurry? 

\- Yeap, she's going to see Aiden, - Milla said and put all the cases in a handbag. 

\- Again? - Chris arched an eyebrow. 

\- Are you jealous? - Mill giggled.

\- No, no. I just meant…, - Chris blushed and stepped back. 

\- I know Luna is very beautiful, but it seems to me her heart is taken, - Mill put a handbag to his shoulder. 

\- You're saying it for the second time, - Chris said and crossed his arms over his chest, - Don't tell me it's Aiden? 

Mill closed his mouth and left Luna's office. He met her near the garage. She was looking for what to choose to get to Aiden's pack her black Mercedes or black and red Suzuki. 

\- I think you should choose a motorcycle. Aiden would be impressed. 

\- What? - Luna turned around and looked at Mill, - What are you talking about? 

\- Just a thought, - Mill giggled and Luna blushed, - I gathered what you asked. Here. 

Luna took a handbag and put it in on herself. She sat on a motorcycle and put a helmet on her. Mill wave his hand to her and smiled. 

\- She's in love with him? - Chris asked. 

\- I think both. 

Luna stood off from a motorcycle and put off her helmet. She shook her head and her stunning silver hair fell down her shoulders. She looked over and found Aiden standing in the center of the glade shirtless and fighting with teen boys. There were five of them. They were in black pants and also shirtless. Luna went closer to them and when she was about to call Aiden, he noticed her and stopped the fight. 

\- Luna? - he was looking very surprised. 

\- Yup, - Luna fingered her hair and smiled, - Are they all yours? 

\- What? - Aiden rolled his eyes, - Are you kidding me? Pf... If to take into consideration your logic, if I had sex with thousands of girls, I should have thousands of kids? 

Luna put a hand on Aiden's shoulder and giggled. Aiden pushed her hand away and went closer to the boys. 

\- Adam, call Arc, please… 

\- Aiden, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that - Luna said and ran after Aiden. 

\- Wait, - he said and put a T-shirt in himself, - Arc, this is your time. 

\- I'll do my best, - Arc smiled and bowed his head, - Lady Luna… My pleasure… 

\- Arc, nice to meet you, - Luna smiled and looked at Aiden, - I didn't mean to offend you. 

\- I'm not offended. I'm just saying you still think that I'm a Casanova, while I was just trying to…, - Aiden shut his mouth up and looked at Luna. 

Luna lowered her eyes down and looked at her toes. 

\- Well, I don't think you came here to just talk with me, huh? - Aiden crossed his arms over his chest. 

\- Yeap. I came here to talk with you in private. 

\- Do you want to talk in my office or house? 

\- Let's go to the office, - Luna smiled at Aiden in an attempt to make as friendly as she could for Aiden to forget her offensive words. 

\- After you, - Aiden showed with his hand to the main building in the pack and Luna went there first. He went after her trying to enjoy the sight he had. Luna was dressed in a short black mini-dress and black stilettos. Aiden can't take his eyes from her pretty ass and slim legs. He licked his lips and opened a door for her. 

\- Thanks, - Luna entered the Pack House and went upstairs to Aiden's office. He was following her steps and can't resist looking under her skirt but how hard he tried, he failed. 

\- Aiden, - Luna stood near his door and he froze. 

\- Yes? - he stood near her and arched an eyebrow. 

\- We have a serious talk, - Luna looked at his eyes. 

\- Wanna coffee? - Aiden opened a door to his office and put his hands into his pockets. 

\- Yes, a talk will be better with a cup of coffee, - Luna smiled, - I'll wait for you there. 

\- Feel like at home, - Aiden went downstairs while Luna entered his office and sat into his chair. She couldn't imagine that one day she'll sit in his chair and wait for him to bring her coffee. She could imagine him bringing her poison but not coffee. But what made such a bad impression in her mind about him? Maybe it was made by Orion who wanted to spoil their relationships? Maybe Aiden isn't using a thousand girls to have sex with? Maybe he's having sex because he's a man and that's normal for a man to have sex with some girls? Maybe he's trying to tell her the truth but she doesn't want to listen? 

\- Do you feel comfortable there? - Aiden put two cups of coffee on his table and looked at Luna. She jumped in her place. 

\- I'm sorry…

\- It's okay. I said to feel like at home, - Aiden took his cup of coffee and went closer to Luna, then sat at his table near her and looked down, - So what is the aim of your visit? 

\- I came here to ask you to help me with the investigation of who Orion is, - Luna said and took her cup of coffee then took a sip, - I feel you can tell me a lot of important information but you don't want to. 

\- That's not true. I want to, but I can't. I don't want your life to ruin after I'll tell you that, - Aiden took a sip of coffee, - We need to wait some time. 

\- You have such a…, - Luna stopped and looked at him. 

\- Yeap. Luna, I know more than you can think, but I can't tell you… I don't want you to lose people you love. You need to know all the information for yourself, to study it step by step, to understand the whole thing, - Aiden looked at Luna. 

\- Did you lie to me when you said you looked for the information about Orion? 

\- Yes and no, - Aiden said and crossed his hands on his chest, - I looked for him before. A long time ago. So I didn't lie. 

\- Well, - Luna took a sip of coffee, - Shall you start from the beginning? 

\- I can't, - Aiden suddenly leaned down - But I will tell you everything I know by giving you hints. 

\- So, - Luna looked at Aiden's lips, - Will you help me to investigate the case? 

Aiden leaned down to Luna's ear and whispered. 

\- I will. 

Luna felt a shiver running down her spine, but she liked his actions. They were a bit confusing, but she liked it. She can't resist his actions so she leaned closer to him and Aiden smirked. He put his hands near her head and slightly kissed her ear. Luna closed her eyes, but then opened them, shook her head, and pushed Aiden a bit away. 

\- AIDEN! 

\- I'm losing my head near you, - Aiden licked his lips and smiled, - You're so sweet. 

\- Aiden, - Luna put a hand on her neck and looked at a cup of coffee, but didn't move away from Aiden so this means… She liked it. 

\- I'll try to keep myself cool, but I can't make any promises. If you agree, we can start, - Aiden looked at Luna and crossed his hands over his chest. 

Luna continued looking at her cup of coffee and thinking. Aiden didn't do something bad to her. He was just trying to impress her, right? 

\- I agree. What do we start with? 

\- Hm. The best start is to search over Orion's room, - Aiden proposed and stood up, - And the faster the better. 

\- Do you think we could find some clues in his room? I don't think he's so stupid, - Luna hesitated. 

\- I'm sure, - Aiden smirked and turned to the door. Someone knocked and then entered. 

\- Didn't I interrupt you? - Arc asked and looked over Luna and Aiden. He was looking a bit upset. It seems like he expected both of them to have a more interesting activity than just talking. 

\- No. Did you finish? - Aiden looked at Arc and smiled. He guessed what Arc expected them to do. 

\- Yes I did. They were tired, not as tired as after you, but, - Arc smiled. 

\- I'm proud, - Aiden bowed his head, - Call Luc here. 

\- Already done, - Arc went out of Aiden's office and Aiden turned to Luna.

\- Are we going? You better call Mill and ask where Orion is. If his house is free, we better hurry, - Aiden put off his T-shirt and opened a wardrobe to choose a shirt. Luna looked at his muscled back and for a second forgot what she was about to do. Then, she took her phone and remembered Aiden asked her to call Mill. She pressed number one on her screen and called Mill. Her gaze was still at Aiden. She was enjoying the sight of his bare body. 

\- Yes, my lady, - Mill's voice was happy. 

\- I need you to tell me where Orion is, - she asked without telling Mill all her plans. 

\- I didn't see him till morning in the pack. He is probably looking after our territories, - Mill answered, and added after a second, - If you need to know his exact place I can search for him. 

\- Yes, I need it. Find him, but don't show yourself, then go to the pack and call me. I'll be waiting, - Luna turned off the phone and looked at Aiden. He put a black shirt on himself and turned around to Luna. 

\- How long do we need to wait? - he asked while struggling with small buttons on his shirt. After a few minutes he gave up, - Fuck. I hate those small buttons. 

\- You're looking good in shirts, - Luna stood up and went closer to him. Aiden put his hands into his pockets and looked at her. She stood near him and smiled gently, - Can I help?

\- If you wish, - he answered and Luna started buttoning his shirt. 

\- Mill is very fast. So we need to wait a few more minutes, - she answered and stepped away, - That's easy. 

\- For your slim long and gentle fingers yes, but not for mine, - Aiden fingered his hair and licked his lips, - Will it be comfortable for you to work in such a short dress? 

\- Yes. Will it be comfortable for you? - Luna leaned her head to the left side. 

\- Of course, - Aiden said with aspiration, - I like short dresses. 

\- I had no doubts, - Luna rolled her eyes and licked her lips. She couldn't not admit she felt some magnetism between them and Aiden couldn't not admit it either. It was clearly visible and easily felt. But this moment was broken by a phone ring. Luna took it. 

\- Yes, Mill? - she looked at how Aiden went to the mirror and started brushing his stunning blond hair. 

\- Orion is patrolling our territories. I just checked. He is almost on the territory border, so far away from the pack if you need it. 

Luna took Aiden's hand and guided him to the yard. 

\- Thanks, Mill. If you'll see him on the pack, call me, - she put a phone in her pocket and almost bumped into Lucas but didn't because Aiden stopped her and pressed her to himself to prevent that situation, - Oh… 

\- Lucas. Put Luna's motorcycle in our garage and look after the pack until I'll return. If something is wrong, call me, - Aiden walked over Lucas and guided Luna to the yard, - We need to walk across the forest to not be seen. 

\- Orion is in the forest. He can notify us, - Luna protested. 

\- We'll go straight to his house and…

\- No, we can make some trouble. We'll go through the secret path, - Aiden stopped and looked at Luna. 

\- Secret path? In the forest? - Aiden arched an eyebrow. 

\- Under the forest, - she answered and he arched an eyebrow. 

\- Under? Are you kidding me? 

\- No! There is a secret path between our packs! - Luna said and crossed her hands under her breasts, - You cannot believe me but our fathers built it! 

\- What? - Aiden was surprised. 

\- My father told me. They were good friends with your father so they decided to build this secret path as a way out if there will be a danger to one of the packs, - Luna took Aiden's hand and guided him to the forest, - But when their friendship has ended, the entrance to the secret path was blocked from your pack’s side. 

\- How can we enter then? - Aiden looked at Luna. 

\- You're a strong man, you can roll this stone to the side, - Luna pointed to the stone which was hiding the part of a rock. Aiden looked at her and then stood near the stone, put his hands to it, and pulled it. He even didn't put all his strength into that stone, but it rolled to the side and the path was free. Luna came close to Aiden and looked over.

\- We suppose to take a flashlight with us, - she sighed, - There’s too dark even for werewolves. 

\- What would you do without me? - Aiden took a flashlight from his pocket and smiled.

\- How do you…?

\- It’s always with me, - Aiden pressed his finger to the left side of a flashlight and a small knife rolled from its back, - Just in case.

\- Wow, - Luna looked at a flashlight and pointed to the cave, - After you.

Aiden put on the flashlight, took Luna’s hand even without her word, and went to the cave. He went first as if he was protecting her from something and was ready to cover her with his back anytime. Luna wasn’t against it and wasn’t to it. She can protect herself but sometimes even strong ladies want to be protected. Even if they can do it on their own.

There were dark and cold but werewolves aren’t afraid of both things. The cave was long and it seems like it will never end.

\- Maybe we missed the right way? - Aiden stopped and looked at Luna, - It’s a dead end.

\- I don’t think so. Maybe my father wanted to be sure werewolves from your pack would not sneak to his, so he closed the path from our side too?

\- It’s possible. We can try to push this stone away, - Aiden put his hands to the stone and pulled it but the stone didn’t move even for an inch. He tried again, then again and he tried many times but the stone was standing in its place without moving.

\- I think that the stone can be moved only from the outside, - Luna pouted her lips and pressed her back to the wall, - Fuck. We stuck there. It was so stupid to go there without checking the second side of the cave. Fuck!

\- Shh! - Aiden put his finger to Luna’s lips and switched off the flashlight, - You’re a lady. It’s not appropriate to use such rude words.

\- Aiden, there’s not a right time to play, - Luna put her hands to his chest. She found it even without the light. Aiden laughed.

\- What else should we do? - Aiden leaned closer to Luna and whispered to her lips, - I can find the more interesting thing for us.

\- Aiden! - Luna slapped his face and turned around to the wall in an attempt to escape from Aiden but suddenly the wall fell and Luna screamed. 

\- LUNA! - Aiden pressed her to his torso, hugged her waist, and turned her around. He fell off from the cave to the ground and slipped down on the grass…

\- Aiden…, - he heard her voice and tried to open his eyes, - Can you...please...free me? It’s hard to breathe...

\- Mmm, - Aiden opened a hug and Luna slipped off him to the grass. She got up on her elbows and looked at him. Aiden opened his eyes and looked in hers.

\- Are you okay? - Luna rolled to the left side and put a hand on Aiden’s face, - You had my back. Thanks.

\- Always, - Aiden stood up on his elbows and looked at Luna’s lips, but didn’t say even a word more. He just stood up on his knees, took her arm, and put her on her legs. Then he started cleaning his clothes from mud and grass.

Luna took her dress down and started cleaning it too. She was a bit dirty but that’s not a big problem. When they finished they looked at each other at the same time. 

\- Shall we go? - Luna looked over herself and noticed Aiden’s gaze on her breasts. They were a bit visible because of the V-like neckline. But before she could say a word Aiden put his hand on her collarbone and then pulled it away but not too far. Luna noticed a bug on his fingers, - Oh…

Aiden pulled it away and turned around.

\- I don’t know what side your pack is now so…

\- We’ll find, - Luna stepped and was ready to fall because her stiletto stuck in the mud. Aiden was pretty fast to catch her. He hugged her waist and pulled to himself.

\- If you want to hug me, just tell me. No need to get stuck into troubles, - Aiden gently took her stiletto from the mud and put Luna in a safer place - Did you wear stilettos every time? No sneakers?

\- Stop grumbling. You like saving my life and hugging me, don’t you? - Luna looked at her stiletto, - I didn’t know we’ll go to Orion’s house through the forest and an old cave. If I knew I'd put sneakers on me, be sure.

\- I don’t want you to hurt yourself…

\- Oh, you care about me? - Luna suddenly asked. Aiden looked at her with anger in his eyes. She thought he’ll not answer but he did.

\- I do! I do care about you! I always did and will always do no matter what! - Aiden stepped away from her and it seems like this time he was offended. He took a cigarette from his pocket, put a fire on its top, and inhaled smoke. Then he looked at Luna, - Let’s go. 

\- Aiden…, - Luna hurried after him and tried to talk but it seems like he wasn’t listening to her. He was trying to ignore her. Luna took his hand and Aiden stopped, - Aiden.

\- Luna we have no time to love affairs! - Aiden said harshly, - If Orion will return when we’ll be in his house we can ruin everything!

Luna lowered her eyes down and squeezed his hand. She felt tears in her eyes. Aiden growled and threw a cigarette away.

\- Fuck, - Aiden took her chin and looked at her eyes, - Why are you crying, girl? You’re strong, tears are for little girls.

\- Aiden, - Luna put his hand to her collarbone and he froze, - I’m sorry I offended you. Please… Don’t be such a jerk to me. Your previous behavior was making better impressions on me.

Aiden was looking at Luna for some time then leaned closer to her. He touched her lips with her for a second and then pulled himself away as if from fire. He took her hand and guided her to the end of the forest which he could see. He saw some roofs and buildings so he was sure it was the end of the forest.

Luna was trying to understand her behavior. She wasn’t looking like a strong woman with Aiden. She was looking like a little girl who...who fell in love. _ Crazy in love. _ That is how she was looking. _ Crazy in love. _

\- So we’re near the Alpha’s Stone? - Aiden asked and Luna stopped near him to see the huge Alpha’s Stone in front of her eyes. Yes. They were near it. Well, they were UNDER it. The secret path was near the Alpha’s Stone and now both of them were standing under the Stone. Luna looked over and bowed.

\- We’re in my pack. Let’s go to his house. We still have some time, - Luna noticed that there are a lot of people between the houses so they went to the forest again and started walking near the houses and hiding behind the trees when Luna stopped. She pointed to the house and Aiden leaned closer to her. She whispered, - That’s his house. I’ll go and check. No one will notice me.

\- Be careful, - Aiden put his hands into pockets and leaned to the tree, - I’ll be waiting for you here.

\- Deal, - Luna went off the trees and started walking slowly to Orion's house. She was trying to be as silent as she could for people to not notice her. Well, even if they are nothing special will be, she’s the Alpha of this Pack but her appearance may cause some doubts. She’s full of grass and mud. She leaned to the wall and looked over. There were a lot of people on the main street and Mill was there too. Luna looked at her phone and wrote a message.

“What’s interesting about Orion?”

“He’s still there. Chris is watching him”

Luna looked back and hurried to Aiden. She went to the forest and looked over but she didn’t see Aiden. Suddenly someone put a strong male hand on her waist and before she could kick this person she heard a whisper to her ear.

\- It’s me.

\- You scared me! - Luna hit Aiden’s chest with her elbow and turned around, - Orion is in his place. Mill said Chris is watching him, so we can enter. But the problem is there are a lot of people in the street near the house. They can notify us. We must enter from the back of the house. 

\- I can open the door if you will lend me your pin. And we need to take off shoes to not leave mud and grass. And if he’ll suddenly return it better to leave our shoes here, - Aiden leaned down and took his shoes off, - I’ll take off sockets too when I’ll be near the house. 

\- But I don’t have sockets, - Luna looked at Aiden, - My legs are bare and dirty.

\- Okay, - Aiden sighed, - I can hold you in my arms but there’s a problem of uncomfortableness for both of us. 

\- I don’t care now. We better hurry! - Luna hugged Aiden’s neck and he took her to his arms. Now Luna felt the need to wear a longer dress because even if Aiden pulled her dress down his hands touched her pretty butt.

\- I’m sorry but that’s a dress, not me, - Aiden looked at Luna, - Are you ready?

\- I forget to take off my stilettos, - Luna sighed, but Aiden was so kind to do that instead of her. He pressed her to himself and went to the back of Orion’s house. He put Luna on the wooden staircase near the back door and looked at her.

\- Do you have a pin?

\- Yes, - she took a pin from her head and gave it to Aiden. He leaned down and started opening the door while Luna was searching for the way out to not be in Aiden’s arms all the time and she found it out when Aiden opened the door.

\- We can go. 

\- Your socks are clean so I can turn them upside down and wear them. If you’ll borrow me of course, - she blushed. Aiden smiled, took his socks off him, turned them upside down, and then leaned down.

\- Give me your leg, please, - Luna blushed harder when he put his socks on her, and then he stood up. He took her hand and they went inside. Orion’s house was clean so they need to be even more careful to not leave any clues they were here. 

\- From where do we need to start searching? - Luna whispered.

\- I think the only room where he can hide his secrets is his bedroom, - Aiden whispered back and went upstairs. There were two rooms on the second floor. The first one was the bathroom and the second was the bedroom. Aiden and Luna went to the bedroom and started searching carefully in Orion’s things for any clues about his past or presence. And the evidence wasn't long in coming.

\- Luna, - Aiden called her and she turned around from the bookshelf to see Aiden near the wardrobe. She went closer to him and Aiden pointed to the back wall of the wardrobe. Luna saw a lot of her photos there.

\- Thanks to God I’m not naked there, - Luna rolled her eyes, - He’s in love with me?

\- Seems like yes, - Aiden nodded, - That can explain some things he did.

\- Yes. Especially the attack on you yesterday, - Luna looked at Aiden and noticed something lying on the floor so she leaned down and even forgot about the length of her dress. Aiden noticed it but he fought hard with his wolf and himself to not look at her butt. But he noticed her beautiful lingerie. 

\- Luna, you better pull your dress down, - he whispered and Luna stood up in a hurry. She pulled her dress down and looked at Aiden bright red. There was a blush in his cheeks too. 

\- I found his notebook! - Luna put a notebook on the table and started searching in it while Aiden continued the search. He found out some interesting things too and put them to the table.

\- That’s all. I can go and search in a hurry in other rooms while you will take photos of the things we found, - Aiden left the room and Luna started taking photos. She wasn’t even looking at what they found; she was just taking photos and when she almost finished she heard Aiden’s voice.

\- Nothing more, - Aiden said and they both heard the front door opened and closed. Luna looked at Aiden and finished with photos at the same time. Aiden took all things and put them in their places and listened carefully. He heard the footsteps on the staircase and looked over where to hide. 

Luna took his hand and ran to the balcony. They hid there, closed the door and they were right in time. Orion entered the bedroom but didn’t pay attention to the moving curtain. He sat on the bed and called someone.

\- I failed boss. My man didn’t manage to kill Aiden. No. He was slightly hurt. His guard stepped in. Yes. I’ll try to do what I can but I’m not her Beta now so I can’t influence her how I did it before. Yes. I’ll try, - Orion put his phone on the bed, stood up, and went to the balcony. 

Luna looked at Aiden and he noticed the fear in her eyes. 

\- We better jump, - he said and pressed her to the wall when they saw Orion just closed the curtains and didn’t enter the balcony. But to not be caught, Aiden decided to jump, - I’ll catch you there.

\- It's too high! - Luna pouted her lips.

\- I’ll catch you there, - Aiden repeated and jumped down. Luna looked as he fell to the grass but stood to his legs and straightened up. He beckoned her with his hands to him. Luna heard how the door to the balcony started opening and she fell in a hurry and closed her eyes. 

When she opened her eyes she found herself being pressed to the wall of Orion’s house with Aiden’s body. He looked worried.

\- Orion is up, - he whispered and looked at her, - We need to run now. You better be in my arms. 

Luna nodded and hugged Aiden’s waist with her legs and his neck with her hands. Aiden hugged her waist and ran fast to the forest.

He ran too fast so Orion even didn’t notice a move near the forest. Aiden hid behind the tree and looked at Luna and she looked at him. Aiden put her on her legs and she leaned to him and her dress slipped off high. Luna blushed and put her dress down.

\- You have beautiful lingerie, - he whispered to her ear. - Now put on shoes, I don't want you to catch a cold.

Aiden leaned down and put on his sneakers on his bare feet. Luna blushed, leaned down too, put off his sockets, and put on stilettos on her. 

\- You had my back again. 

\- I will always have your back. 

\- Thanks. I will return your socks clean and fresh. 

\- Deal. You're okay? 

\- I am. And you? 

\- When I'm near you, nothing can be bad. 

\- Aiden, - Luna blushed again. 

\- I'm telling only the truth and no lie, - he crossed his hands on his chest - How we need to go to a safe and quiet place where no one can find us and interrupt us. 

Luna looked at him and arched an eyebrow. 

\- We can't work in our offices. We need a better place for this investigation, - he specified. 

\- Oh, I think I got you. Well, we also need to take a shower and to change our clothes? - Luna looked at Aiden but he didn't answer. He was silent and had a serious facial expression. Seems like he was thinking about something. After some minutes he smiled. 

\- We can go to our packs and meet when we'll be ready. I’ll catch you up on the border of our packs, - Aiden smiled, - I'll bring you your motorcycle. 

\- The border is very long. Where exactly do you want to meet? - Luna specified. 

\- Hm, well, it can be the border near The Tiger River, - Aiden told her and put his hands to his pockets, - Deal? 

\- Okay, - Luna bowed and went back to her pack still unnoticed. Aiden returned to his pack too. 

I was walking in the forest in my black sneakers because they were better for the forest than my stilettos and was thinking about what place Aiden will choose for us to investigate Orion's case? Moreover, I can't get rid of thoughts about Aiden. He was very mad when I told him he doesn't care about me. And he was very protective of me and caring. I think he has feelings for me but he's trying to hide it as much as he can. But I found out that when he's close to me he can't hide his feelings. He tried to kiss me a few times but he didn't do that. Why? He's trying to fight with his wolf? I noticed it when he kissed my ear. That's strange but the strangest is I'm eager to know more about him and his feelings for me. And I'm afraid of that thought. 

\- Waiting for me, babe? - I looked back and saw Aiden sitting on my motorcycle, - Looking stunning in leather pants and that leather moto jacket. 

\- I didn't even hear when you drove in there? - I came closer to him and took my helmet. He giggled, took my hand, and pulled me to himself. I screamed and ended up sitting on my motorcycle. Aiden started it and drove away. I opened my eyes, turned my head, and screamed, - What are you doing? 

\- Just enjoy, - he smirked and drove faster. I looked straight in front of me and pressed myself to his torso. I like his crazy actions. It means  _ I'm not the only one crazy in love.  _


	5. Dummy little girl

He stopped my motorcycle near an abandoned house and jumped out of it, then got me to his hands and put me on legs. 

\- Hey, I can do that on my own, - I put off a helmet and shook my head. I saw in his eyes how he was enjoying the picture of my silver hair waving on the wind and falling down my shoulders. 

\- I said "just enjoy", - Aiden smirked and put his helmet on my motorcycle, then took keys from his pocket and went to the house door, opened them, and turned to see me, - Let's go inside. 

\- I need to be sure my motorcycle is safe here, - I locked my motorcycle to the railing with the help of a lock on a lace, put keys in my pocket, and went upstairs, then got inside the house. Aiden stepped inside, closed the door and we found out in a dark room. I took off my phone and put on a flashlight. 

\- I remembered only now that we have a flashlight in our smartphones. 

\- Yes, I did it too, - Aiden switched on the flashlight on his phone and looked at me, - This house was built by our father's to have meetings here and to discuss things. They built it as cozy as they could but there is no electricity and water. 

\- Well, to discuss some plans we need some light. Let's find some candles and make this house cozier before we start thinking out on our case. 

Aiden nodded and started searching for candles or lanterns and I did the same. It was hard because there was only one little window and we were in the middle of the dark forest so it wasn't too much natural light and even our werewolves' abilities weren't too helpful. I tripped over something a few times and the last one was even worse than all the previous. 

I went deep into the little room because my eyes caught up there a bookshelf so there can be something helpful but when I made a few steps I tripped over something, screamed from pain and was ready to fall but… 

Aiden was right in time to catch me up and to press me to his muscled torso. I put my head to his shoulder and started breathing deeply, trying to fight with that damn pain in my leg. I'm not a weak little girl, I can handle it. 

\- Are you okay? - he asked then took me into his arms and went outside as carefully as he could to not hurt himself too. He put me to my motorcycle, squatted down, and started looking over my legs, - Left or right? 

\- Left one, - I answered and looked at him. He was so caring and helpful so I felt my heart started to melt, - I'm fine I think. 

\- You twisted your ankle again, - Aiden looked at me and then stood up, - I need to go inside to search for a bandage. Wait here and don't step up. 

\- Okay, - I said and looked at my ankle. Why am I so inattentive? Why am I trapping in something when Aiden is close to me? Why didn't I do that when I'm near Mill or Chris? And suddenly a crazy idea ran into my head. What if it's my wolf who's doing this? What if she's trying to tell me something and it's related to Aiden, so she's doing like that? What a crazy thought! 

\- Okay, I got it, - Aiden ran out of the house and squatted down near my leg. He started putting on a bandage and I couldn't stand to ask him. 

\- Aiden, can I ask you something? It may seem crazy to you, but I could resist asking, - I blushed and looked at him. He continued bandaging my leg and nodded, so I continued, - You said previously that you feel calm when you're close to me so I thought about and wanted to ask how your wolf is acting when you're near me? He doesn't seem to bother you at all? 

\- I have perfect self-control, - he said without no hesitation, put the last layer of bandage and took his hands out of me, - Move your ankle. 

I moved my ankle and sighed. It was a little bit painful but not as it was previously, so I looked at him. 

\- Thanks. 

\- You're welcome. And answering your questions, - Aiden suddenly took my hand, pulled it so I stepped out of my motorcycle, then Aiden put his hands to my waist and pressed me to himself. I had no other choice but to put my hands on his shoulders. 

\- What are you doing? - I whispered. 

\- Answering your question, - Aiden's voice was hoarse so I looked at his eyes and saw they were Amber instead of blue-brown. At the same time, I felt his hands slipped down my body and ended up on my butt. Then Aiden did the thing that drew me crazy. 

He kissed my neck and bit my skin a bit. It was a slight bite, but so passionate. I felt a shiver running down my spine and my heart trembling. I couldn't resist him. I don't want to. I don't know what to do. I don't know what happened to Luna who was ready to kill Aiden but now she is ready to kiss him and to spend her whole life with him.  _ What a dummy little girl who fell in love.  _

\-  _ Luna, -  _ he whispered to my ear and I was completely lost, - Now you know what my wolf is doing with me… 

\- Did he act that way with others too? - oh, that was said by Luna I knew! 

\- No, you're special, - Aiden said with his hoarse low voice and pressed me tightly to himself. He started kissing my neck and I felt this time I will not get rid of hickeys. I closed my eyes and tried not to moan. 

It was hard. His kisses to my neck were too passionate. I couldn't find myself. I'm lost and not found. 

\- Aiden, - I couldn't resist and moaned, - Please… 

\- Mm, - he roared and I understood he's trying to find his perfect self-control to work again, -  _ Luna… _

I started breathing deeply to control myself. Suddenly, Aiden slipped his hands back to my waist and hugged me. 

\- Luna, I want to tell you one important thing… 

\- Aiden, - I pushed him away and looked at his eyes. They were blue-brown again, - It's not the right time, okay? 

\- Yeah, you're right, - Aiden took his hands off my waist and I felt disappointed. Yeah, I must admit that. 

\- We need to find the light, - Aiden fingered his pretty hair and looked at me, - You stay here. I'll do everything on my own.

\- But… 

But I didn't manage to protest because he went fast inside the house and started searching. I sighed, went upstairs, and started waiting for him to find the light. I couldn't deal with a mess in my head. Aiden is so…passionate! He's so hot! Damn! I squeezed my hand into a fist. I know what will be soon and I couldn't resist it. Well, I don't want to. 

\- Luna, - Aiden called me from inside the room and I looked in it. I saw a burning candle standing on the table and Aiden standing near it. He has a lot of candles in his hands so I went closer to him, took a few candles, and started putting them on every shelf and table I could to make the room more light than it was. 

We finished after a few minutes and I finally could look at the room we were in. It was little and cozy. There was a huge bookshelf on the main wall, a cozy sofa in front of that shelf, a little table near it, and a few armchairs. We were standing near the big table near the wall not far away from the front door. It was a bit blackboard on the wall under the table and a map of all five our packs territories near that blackboard. There were no other rooms, neither bathroom nor kitchen. 

\- It's a little abandoned house, but a cozy one. There is everything we need to look for Orion's case, - I said and looked at him. Aiden crossed his arms on his chest and nodded. 

\- It's a lot of dust. I grabbed a couple of rags and I'll bring water. When we'll clean the dust away we can look at what we have, - Aiden took a bucket and went out. I put my handbag on the sofa and took all the documents I had there into my hands. Aiden wasn't there too long so he cleaned the table and I could put the documents there.

\- Aiden, look at the documents I bring you, while I'll clean the dust, - I took a rag and put it into a bucket of water and started cleaning. Aiden stood near the table and started looking over the documents I brought him. I finished fast because the room was too little, put the water away from the bucket, cleaned my hands with the wet wipes, and joined Aiden. I stood near him. 

\- Did you finish? 

\- Hm, yeap. You worked pretty well to find a lot of this stuff. But I got what you mean, - Aiden crossed his hands on his chest and looked at me, - I had an idea about Orion having a team which is helping him. They can live in a territory free from our packs for a long time. I already sent my boys to sniff that theory for me. 

\- Well, it can be true. Orion can't do all this stuff on his own, he needs some help, - I looked at all the documents we had, - It seems like there exists the six-pack. 

\- Look like that. We need to tell others about that, but first I need to get evidence of my words, - Aiden said and looked at the documents, - So we got what you found. Let's check on what we both got. 

I took a phone from my pocket and sat on the sofa. Aiden sat near me and looked at my phone. I took the first photo and we saw a map where some places were taken to the red circle. 

\- There are places near my Pack, - Aiden said and pointed to the first circle, - This is the Silver Lake, the second circle is The Wolf's Rock and the third one is the border between yours and mine Packs. 

\- Yeah, and this one, - I pointed to the fourth circle far away from others, - This is the border between my Pack and Kein's. And the fifth circle is Alpha's Stone and the forest before it. 

\- And the others are the places on others Pack's territories, - Aiden said and looked at me - Seems like a plan of attack? 

\- Attack on our Packs? Do you think he has such a lot of people to attack all five packs? - I arched an eyebrow. 

\- No, I don't think so. Moreover, I think he'll attack us one by one, or these aren't the places for attacks, - Aiden pouted his lips, - Hm. 

\- These can be the most defended places in our packs, you know? They are the most open so we put guards on those places the most. Orion can know it and circled them for his people to know to not go there, - I said and Aiden looked at me doubtedly. 

\- Hm. It can be but how can he do that? I mean how can he get to know about other pack's safe places? - Aiden looked at me and then I thought the light on his face, - He can know about it only if he has spies in other packs. 

\- Spies? Oh my, - I looked at him and arched an eyebrow, - We need immediately to tell other Alphas. 

\- No. We need more information, - Aiden put his finger to my phone and scrolled to the right, - Hm. 

\- Well, I see only names, - I arched an eyebrow and started looking over names written in Orion's notebook, - Hm. I don't know any of them. 

\- Me too, - Aiden nodded, - But these can be their real names. They can be in our packs and have another one. 

\- Why did Orion need to take the real names of his boys and to keep them in his notebook? It's nonsense, - I put my phone to my knees and pouted my lips, - That's hard to understand. 

\- Hm. I think that this isn't his point. Someone gave him this info of the people who he can trust this mission, - Aiden hypothesized and took my phone, then sent all photos of the information we found out to his phone, then scrolled to the side and we looked at the photo where there were drawings of some actions and movements. There were ten of them and the letters A and B were written in the corners of all ten drawings. 

\- And those are the plans of attacks. A and B, - Aiden said and looked at me, - They plan to attack our Packs and to omit our safest places. 

\- There's everything we found for now, - I said and looked at him, - You need to gather all Alpha's in someplace and we will tell all of these. We need to overthink what to do. 

\- I need to wait until…, - he can't continue his words because his phone rang. He took it and after a moment stood on his legs, - Good job. Don't touch it but look over them. Try to be unnoticed. 

I stood up and put my phone in my pocket. Aiden put his phone into his pocket and looked at me. 

\- My boys found the place of their pack. It's empty for now but they can return to it in any minute, - Aiden crossed his hands on his chest, - But I think it can be a trap for my boys… 

\- If it's empty, they can make another pack place for themselves, and this one is abandoned for now. But your boys need to look over that place. Maybe they forgot something and can return, - I proposed and looked at the documents on the table, - We better hide it for now. 

\- You can take them back to our pack because if Orion will find out that those cases aren't in the pack he can become suspicious and we don't need that, - Aiden said and fingered his hair, - Let's keep this house in secret. It can be a nice place for both of us to meet and discuss Orion's case. 

\- Okay. But what shall we do now? - I interested. 

\- Let's prepare for the new Alpha's meeting, - he said, took my handbag and started putting all documents into it, then put it on his shoulder, - I'll drive you to your pack. 

\- But that's my motorcycle! - I pouted my lips, - I should drive you to your pack. 

\- Huh, wanna impress me? - Aiden smirked and started blowing off the fire on all candles, and I went outside to not hurt myself again. And I must admit I almost forgot about my twisted ankle. Maybe because I didn't feel pain when I was near Aiden and it's a bit strange. 

\- I don't need to do that, - I answered and went downstairs to my motorcycle. Aiden went out of the house, closed it, and went closer to me.

\- Are you sure? - he smirked.

\- Pretty yes, - I nodded and gave him his helmet, - I’m driving. 

\- As you wish, honey, - he put on his helmet and I put mine. I sat on the motorcycle, he sat too and hugged my waist. I blushed but thanks to God I was in a helmet and he can’t see it. But, well, I’m pretty sure he knew it even without seeing. 

\- I’m ready, - he said and pressed himself closer to me. I pretended I didn’t notice it, started the bike, and drove off to the road. He was giving me advice on where to drive to get straight to his pack and I was listening to him. I like that idyll even If I feel it will be broken soon. 

\- Thanks for helping me, - I said when he jumped off my bike and took off his helmet. I looked at his hair. The sun was shining and it was looking not blond but golden. I never noticed his true hair color was gold. How interesting: I’m the Alpha of the Sun Pack but my hair is silver, and he’s the Alpha of the Moon Pack and his hair is golden. 

\- That’s not all I can do for you, - Aiden crossed arms on his chest and smiled, - Time for some tips.

\- Well, I’m listening carefully, - I said and straightened up without taking off my helmet.

\- Orion can’t do all of that on his own. I don’t think he has motives. Someone can ask him to do that for some type of reward. And remember the call in his room when we were hiding in the balcony, - he gave me the hint and I already got an idea in my mind.

\- Such a useful hint, you know, - I looked at his Beta who is coming closer to us, - Thanks again. 

\- Keep me in touch, - he looked back at his Beta and added, - I’ll tell you about the Alpha meeting.

\- Will be waiting, - I smiled at him, started my motorcycle, and drove back to my pack.

\- Boys are waiting in the common room, - Lucas said and I turned to him, - How did everything go?

\- Better than I expected, - I replied and went to the Pack House. I entered the common room on the first floor and looked at my boys. They were the greatest team I ever met. I can trust them and they are loyal to me. The most loyal people in my pack. 

\- Alpha, - they bowed their heads and I bowed in return, then crossed the room and sat at my black leather armchair.

\- I’m happy to see my loyal team there safe and sound. What did you get to know? - I took a glass of whiskey from Marcus and took a sip. 

\- We found out that the place which we found they are using for training. We saw a few members of Orion’s team, - said the leader of my “sniffers team” - Adam. 

\- I think we should name them “ A Pack”. They are werewolves no matter how, - I shrugged and took another sip of whiskey, - Go on, Adam.

\- We counted the number of people that were training. There were nine of them, - he said and an idea bumped into my head. There are five people inside five packs, and five of them are not inside packs so they are doing the dirty job.

\- Orion was with them? - I asked.

\- Orion? The Beta of the Sun Pack? - Adam arched an eyebrow.

\- Not so long ago he was downgraded to Omega, - I said and he looked at me with shock in his eyes and on his face.

\- Well, we didn’t see him there, - he answered and shrugged, - Is it bad?

\- No. It’s okay. Anything else? - I asked and he shrugged, - Perfect. You can be free. You deserve a day off. You can take it anytime you want. Lucas, Marcus, and Arc stay here.

They said thanks to me and went away. Luc, Marc, and Arc went closer to me.

\- We want the details about you spending time with her, - Marc smiled.

\- That’s not your business, - I answered and took a sip of whiskey, - We got to know some information about Orion and his actions. I need to organize Alpha’s meeting this weekend. I’m planning to make an official meeting with an unofficial dress code and an unofficial place. I want everything to be perfect so I need you to do your best while helping me.

\- Would you ask Luna to marry you there? - Marcus giggled.

I looked at him and felt that he can truly be one of Orion’s boys but at the same time I don’t want to think my best friend from childhood is my enemy.

\- If you wouldn't stop sticking your nose into my personal life, you’ll exchange your leader place with Arc, - I said and stood up, looking at Marcus. His face darkened and he immediately came down and lowered his head, - I want to make a meeting of Alphas at the beach. It will help us to become friends more and to trust each other more. Any advice to give?

\- I think you can also make a beach dress code, like something light: light dress or light jeans and a T-shirt, something like that, - Arc said and I nodded.

\- Good point.

\- We can buy some drinks and food for you to feel more relaxed. When you’re relaxed the brains are working better, - Lucas advised.

\- Good idea, - I said and looked at them, - Well, for now, I think it’s enough. We have two days to prepare. Let’s start.

I took my phone and wrote a message to other Alpha’s.

“Saturday. 10:00. Blue Beach. Dress code: Light beach clothes, light dress/skirt and blouse, light jeans/shorts/britches, and a T-shirt or shirt. Took your Betas with you.”

I sent the message to them and switched off my phone. When I looked over the room I was left there alone. Everyone went up to do something and I should do that too. I should but I can’t. I feel the need to return myself to that abandoned house and to stay a few more hours with Luna.

_ “Did she manage to calm you down?” _

_ “Yeap… - said a hoarse low voice - It’s better than sex with those bitches…” _

_ “I’m glad you’re calm now. How long would you stay in that calm mood?” _

_ “I think I can wait till you meet her on Saturday” _

_ “Hm. That’s a pretty long time. Those bitches as you said, could never make you calm for so long” _

_ “She’s special and you know it, Aiden” _

_ “I know it,  _ **_Gold”._ **

**Saturday. 10:00. Blue Beach.**

\- I’m happy you started it, my lady, - Mill said and took my bag at his shoulders, - They seem to like the idea of friendship.

\- You know, Mill, I could hardly imagine it would end up that way, - I said and looked right in front of us, - The beach and the weather are so beautiful today. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, light wind and very hot. Perfect time for light cocktails and calm talk.

\- The weather and beach can’t be more beautiful than you do, - I heard a hoarse low voice and when I turned back I saw Aiden. He has white shorts and a white shirt. His golden hair was shining as well as his eyes. I smiled.

\- Thanks Aiden. You chose an amazing place for such a talk! - I put on a blue summer hat on my head and looked at Mill, - Are we ready?

\- Yes, my lady, - Mill bowed and looked at Aiden. They exchanged glances and Mill lowered his eyes at Aiden’s neck. I arched an eyebrow. That was way a long look but Aiden didn’t say even a word to Mill about it. Hm. That’s strange. I turned my head back at Aiden and noticed that his black tattoos on his chest were very clearly visible through that white shirt. Damn. Now I couldn’t take my eyes off him. Perfect. The one thing I really need right now is jealousy and scandals. 

\- We can go, - I said and Aiden looked at me. He showed me the way and I went the way he showed to me. He went shoulder to shoulder with me and Mill was going right after us, - You’re so beautiful.

Aiden whispered so no one except me could hear him. I tried not to blush and bowed my head.

\- Thanks. You were asking for a light dress, - I smiled and looked at him. He smiled back and his eyes wondered at me a few times. 

To be honest I chose the best light dress I ever had and I don’t know why. Maybe I wanted to impress Aiden but as far as I understood I don’t need to do that. 

The dress was soft blue with a V-like neckline. It was pretty short but enough to hide my buns, but too windy so I need to be really careful for my wind to not disgrace me. And I took ballerina flats on me of the same color as my dress. The dress has a slim belt on the waist area. The specialty of that dress was its length and neckline. Every male will be drooling looking at it. Well, do I need everyone? No. I need only one.

\- Luna, such a pleasure to meet you!

There was a middle tent in the middle of the beach which could fit five of us inside, and there was still enough space for our Betas, as well as for the table standing all full of snacks and drinks. There were two other small tents from the left and right from that middle one. There were a white wooden table and five white wooden chairs. The three tents were half-closed so we can enjoy the wind and fresh air but at the same time, we’re safe from sunstroke. 

Aiden did a great job! Wow. 

\- I’m impressed.

\- Did you like it? - Aiden smiled friendly. 

\- Great job! - I praised him and he became shining harder. I giggled and we went closer to the middle tent where there were all other Alphas with their Betas, - Happy to see you all there. It’s my Beta - Miller. He’s inborn Omega but I please you to act with him like with your equal either way you’ll make personal offense to me.

Four Betas bowed down then straightened up and looked at Mill.

\- We heard about Miller. He’s better Beta than your previous one, - said Lucas, and I smiled at him.

\- I’m happy my boy is among his friends.

\- Alpha Luna, - Twilight said and I was ready to jump off my skin. I don’t know why but after a few days spent so close to Aiden I don’t consider Twilight so beautiful and interesting as I was before. 

\- Twilight, - I bowed my head and looked at Aiden, - So, shall we start?

\- Exactly. At first, we need to discuss one important thing and we need that little table we prepared, Lucas.

\- One moment, - Lucas looked at Mill, - Will you mind helping me?

\- Tell me what to do, - Mill bowed his head and smiled friendly. He was acting with Lucas and other Alphas due to his inborn status because still little time has passed and he can’t get used to the new one.

\- Don’t act like an Omega, - Lucas smiled and took Mills' elbow, - We’re equals.

They went to the end of the tend and brought a small table covered with a lot of photos of the documents. I looked at them and realized these are the documents I showed to Aiden and the clues we found in Orion’s house. There was the most important information without further details.

\- This is the information that proves Orion is a traitor and there are more people like him. We manage to find ten of them. Five are in our five packs, and five others are doing the dirtiest job. We found one of them - Aiden took a photo of a man from the table and showed it to us, - He’s the man who attacked me and killed my guard. 

\- Moreover, - I started, - He’s the man who was seeing all cases where “Aiden’s pack were doing damage to my pack”, - I said pointing that Aiden’s pack in most cases has nothing to do with all that cases.

\- His name is Josh, - Aiden added and put his photo back to the table.

\- Wait, you’re saying we have a traitor? All of us? - Twilight arched an eyebrow.

\- Yes. Moreover, we have proof. Luna, - Aiden looked at me and I took the photos from the table and showed them to Alphas, - We found out a few pictures where there were circled the safest places of all our five packs, and then it was ten photos with plans of attack. Here, look.

I gave photos to the Alphas and they started looking at it. It was silent for a really long time. I started being afraid they will not believe us. 

\- They plan to attack us? - Kein asked.

\- We think so, but we don’t know when and how - Aiden said and looked at me.

\- The main problem Orion isn’t acting alone. He has a boss who is commanding him. We heard his talk with his boss, - I said without going into details, - Someone is telling him what to do.

\- And what should we do? - Archer asked and put proof back to the table.

\- Our main task is to act like we don’t know anything about it and their plans. And the second task is to find out the traitors inside our pack. It will help us to understand how to act further, - Aiden said.

\- And how could we do it without knowing anything about them? - Twilight asked.

\- We can use our “Sniffers team”, - proposed Lucas and I looked at him, but he looked at Aiden, - Shall I?

\- Yes, - Aiden bowed his head and crossed his hands on his chest.

\- Aiden sent our best team to sniff off Orion and they found out the place where all of Orion’s pack’s boys are training. They remember the smell of all of them so we can send them across other packs and they will help to find traitors, - Lucas proposed and I couldn’t resist a smile.

\- Perfect plan. Well done Lucas! 

\- Thanks, lady Luna, - Orion bowed his head.

\- I agree with Luna. I’m proud of you Lucas, - Aiden said and I notice blush on Lucas’ cheeks.  _ How cute! _

\- That’s a very working plan. I want to see how it will work, - agreed Archer, - So we will find out the traitors and will try to distract them with false information?

\- I was thinking about that too, - said Twilight, - But we should act accurately to not make them suspicious. If they will not be in our closest people we should tell them information from other people's lips.

\- Good point. We could make a gossip inside our packs that we take the guard off the safest places because we’re in friendship with other’s packs and we’re not afraid of the attack. That could smack their plans, - I proposed and they looked at me in wonder.

\- Such a stunning and clever woman at the same time! I want to have such a woman! - Twilight smirked. I looked at him with my cold look.

\- That’s not the right time to flirt.

\- Aiden could flirt anytime, why couldn’t I do the same? - Twilight smirked harder. I squeezed my hand in a fist.

\- Do you have something against Aiden? - I asked and Aiden looked at me. I don’t know what he saw in my eyes but he smiled but stood in my way so I couldn’t touch Twilight.

\- Twilight, calm down, - Archer squeezed Twilight’s shoulder and he stepped back.

\- So, we gathered a plan. We’re looking for traitors, making gossips to smack off their plans and then…? - Kein asked in an attempt to change the topic.

\- Luna and I sneak into Orion’s again to look for his plans. Then we’ll meet and decide what to do next, - Aiden said and shrugged, - That's all for the official part of our meeting. Now we need to eat, drink and relax, the left tent is for Alphas and the right one is for Betas.

I looked at Twilight and then at Mill. It was hard for me to calm down so I thought swimming in the lake would help me to calm down. 

\- Mill, come here, - I asked and he immediately was near me.

\- Everything is okay? - Aiden looked at me and I bowed my head.

\- Of course. I just want to fresh up in the lake. Don’t you mind? - I asked as if I thought he would mind, He took this place for our meeting intentionally considering the thought I would like to swim in the lake and would dress off. Well, I have nothing against his actions because I would do the same. I would definitely like to see him shirtless again with droplets of water slipping down his muscled bare tattooed body. I stepped closer to Mill and turned with my back to him.

\- Will you please zip off my dress?

\- Sure, my lady. Would you mind me giving you a towel? - he asked and zipped off my dress.

\- I would like you to carry a towel when I go off the lake, okay? - I smiled at him and took off the dress from myself and gave it to him. I took off my shoes, gave them to Mill, and went to the lake. My walk was graceful and lithe. I felt every male gaze at me but I don’t mind. I slipped to the water and immediately felt relaxed.

I couldn’t take my eyes from her. She was so beautiful, graceful, lithe… But at the same time, I felt jealous because other Alphas were looking at her and eating her with their gaze. I squeezed a glass of beer in my hand and bit my lips. I don’t want to start dramas and to spoil everything I built but if they will be looking at her like that I couldn’t stop  _ him… _

_ He already considered Luna as  _ **_his_ ** _ and I can hardly stop him from giving her my mark. It will ruin everything I did but at the same time it will beat off all my rivals. No one will dare to look and touch her without my permission.  _

Stop it. 

I wanted to stop his control over me so I turned back, took a sip of beer, and looked at Archer. He was the only one who wasn’t ready to eat Luna with his gaze. Is he mated?

\- Archer, do you have your mate? - I asked accurately and he smiled.

\- Yes, I have. She’s from my pack, - he said and I could hear love in his voice. When I’m talking about Luna, did they hear love in my voice too? Damn. 

\- How did you meet her? - I asked and took a sandwich. I was really hungry because we were preparing for the meeting from the early morning so…

\- Well, it was our pack’s meeting. We were discussing the position of my Omega after the previous one died and I smelled her cologne. I couldn’t get rid of that smell all day and when the final decision was after me, I took her as my Omega, - Archer smiled and took a sip of beer, - Were all these food made in your pack?

\- Yes. My mom cooked it, - I smiled, - I was helping her. I like cooking.

\- That’s a good hobby I think! - said Kein and took off his eyes from Luna, - I like cooking too. My father used to teach me.

\- I think that the thought that females cook better is false, - Archer smiled.

\- I don’t think that - I smiled back and ate a sandwich, - I think both are good. It depends on how deep you’re in love with that process and how long you are studying it. 

\- You have a boring topic for discussion, - Twilight said without taking his eyes off Luna.

\- You can change it, - Kein said and looked at him. I couldn't resist the thought Kein started feeling the same about Twilight I do. 

\- I will… after that beauty will join us, - he said and I was ready to bet he was drooling. When I turned my head to the lake I felt the same as he did.

Luna came out of the lake and droplets of water were flowing down her body. She has such a yummy body…  _ I remembered all the hot scenes I had with her: her short dress, her yummy boobs, and yummy buns...her plump lips...the blush on her cheeks when I’m touching her...the taste of her sweet skin...her smell... I couldn’t resist… I couldn’t resist the thought of making her mine… of giving her my mark..of receiving the same mark…  _

Thoughts started wondering in my head while I was looking at her. And when I stuck in my dreams Twilight was right in time to be near her. I saw him taking a towel from Mill’s hands without his approval and proposing it to Luna.

\- Twilight? - Luna was shocked by such behavior. She just came down in the lake and Twilight spoiled everything at once. She couldn’t allow him to touch her body so she stepped back, - Will you mind giving a towel back to my Beta?

\- Don’t you want me to cover your body with that towel? - Twilight smiled and stepped closer to Luna. She stepped back closer to the lake and felt anger rising inside her. 

\- No, I don’t. Give it back to Mill, - she ordered but that didn’t stop Twilight. He came closer and Luna saw his amber eyes. He lost control over his hungry wolf but she’ll not be a girl who will calm him down with the help of sex.

\- Twilight, calm down, - Aiden was right in time because Twilight almost lost his head and was ready to attack Luna. Aiden took off his shirt and gave it to Luna, - Cover yourself with my shirt and hide behind my back.

\- I will not hide…

\- Allow me to deal with my rival, - Aiden looked at her with his blue-brown eyes and Luna woke up: anger inside her disappeared and she hid behind Aiden’s back.

\- I will not calm down until she’ll be mine! - Twilight roared and Aiden understood his transformation had already started. 

\- Don’t you dare to touch my mate…, - Aiden said and Twilight’s transformation stopped. He looked at Aiden with his dark-green eyes and straightened up.

\- Your mate? - Twilight rolled his eyes.

Aiden could resist any more. He couldn’t wait longer for her to understand everything on her own. He couldn’t cope with his wolf’s anger attacks without her and he doesn’t want to suffer from love anymore. 

While others were running from the tent to the lake where they were standing, Aiden turned back to Luna and looked at her blue-silver eyes.

\- I’m sorry my love everything happens in that way…

I put my hands on her waist and pressed her to me. She couldn’t even say a word while my teeth were deep in her skin. I pressed her harder to myself and deepened the bite. I wanted that damn mark to be visible to every male so they can’t touch her, can’t insult her, and hurt her. I don’t want my girl to be hurt like Twilight almost did. This mark will protect her from those insults and I will be able to make everything clear to her. I made her believe me once I’ll be able to do it again.

I stepped off and looked at Luna. I noticed tears in her eyes and that made me angry. How dare I give free space in my mind so my wolf sneaked in there and did his damn job? _ How could I insult my little girl? _

I couldn’t understand what was going on but my neck hurt badly. I could hardly remember what was going on after Twilight started pestering me. There was such a mess in my head but I felt something flowing down my cheek. When I touched it with my fingers I could see a small tear. Why am I crying?

\- My lady! - Mill ran closer to me but Aiden stopped him.

\- Luna, I’m so sorry I did that…

I saw a few blood droplets on his teeth and I understood why my neck hurt.

\- How dare you to do that?! - I slapped his face and tears flew down harder, - How dare you to put your mark on me without asking? How dare you? I believed you! I believed you!

\- Luna, - he said and I felt anger rising in me with a mixture of sadness and disappointment. How dare I believe him? He wanted to put his mark on me and to get me in his bed!

\- Jerk! You fucking jerk! I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!

I wiped off my tears and ran away as fast as I could for no one to stop me. I wanted to be alone and the only thought in my head was “how dare I to believe Aiden?”

If only I knew the whole truth…  _ Dummy little girl… _

_ Aiden couldn't see his mate...his love crying and acting with him like that. He wanted to cry...to shout… to kill… He was ready to kill his wolf and himself with him too for doing this… He felt shame and disappointment… but the last droplet of his temper was lost when she ran away… He couldn’t resist that… _

_ \- Aiden, - he felt his name was said by someone but he couldn’t see who it was. He felt his bones breaking and a tear fell down his cheek. He made a loud roar so all crows and birds flew away from the trees they were sitting on and… _

_ \- GOLDEN WOLF? - they screamed and he slipped to the forest.  _


End file.
